UNA NUEVA AVENTURA
by Usagui Kou
Summary: Mis Guerreras Magicas vivirán nuevas aventuras y enfrentarán nuevos peligros en aquel planeta que aprendieron a amar, Esperen muchas sorpresas, ¡¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!¡PERDON POR LA DEMORA! ¡¡¡TERMINADA!
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO I

UN REGRESO INESPERADO A SEFIRO

Era una mañana lluviosa en la ciudad de Tokio, Tres chicas se dirigían a sus respectivas escuelas, Lucy es una niña de 15 años y lo de niña le queda muy bien, es ingenua, pura honesta y muy distraída, practica un poco de kendo y sus modales abecés son muy parecidos a los de un muchacho ya que esta acostumbrada a vivir con ellos, y me refiero a sus tres hermanos, esta mañana Lucy iba corriendo bajo un paraguas ya que se le hacia tarde para llegar a la escuela; Anais nunca tenia esa clase de problemas, ella siempre llegaba antes de la hora de entrada, Anaís es una niña muy paciente y muy inteligente, practica arquería deporte en el cual es muy buena, Marina era una niña rica con sus modales muy refinados, ella pensaba que ser puntual no es llegar antes ni mucho menos después de la hora indicada por lo cual ella siempre estaba exactamente a la hora de inicio de clases ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después. Como verán estas tres chicas son muy distintas nadie imaginaría que son amigas, es mas, mas que eso son como hermanas y esto ocurrió cuando fueron llamadas al mundo de Céfiro por la princesa Esmeralda quien desgraciadamente falleció a manos de ellas mismas y por petición de ella misma, se que suena algo complicado pero así fue, en Céfiro las chicas habían dejado algo mas que un hermoso planeta, dejaron grandes amigos que se habían convertido en su familia. Desde que habían partido de Céfiro, aunque ellas seguían juntas, extrañaban mucho a aquellas personas que habían dejado huella en su vida.

Después de clases Lucy Marina y Anaís se reunían para ayudarse mutuamente en las tareas (Bueno prácticamente a ayudar a Lucy que siempre tenía problemas con algo jeje -.-), pero ese día las tres avían dicho algún pretexto para no asistir a dicha reunión.

Al salir de la escuela Lucy se dirigió caminando hacia la Torre de Tokio, Iba muy melancólica, no podía creer que ya había pasado un año desde que ella y las demás habían regresado de aquel maravilloso lugar, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos pero en especial a Latís, sería posible que aún la amara aquel chico misterioso como dijo hacerlo el día que ella dejo Céfiro, miraba aquel medallón que le dio Latís, valla que desde que lo conoció no ha conocido a nadie mas que la haga sentir igual. Entre sus pensamientos Lucy no se Había percatado de que ya había llegado a la torre de Tokio, subió en el elevador y cuando llego…

Lucy –Dijo Anaís –Tu también pensaste en venir

Anais… -Dijo Lucy sorprendida

Hay Lucy –Dijo Marina –Tu asta cuando no nos ponemos de acuerdo llegas tarde

Hay es que venía pensando y… -Dijo Lucy –Esperen un momento, ustedes que hacen aquí

Pues que más Lucy –Dijo Marina –No eres tú la única que recuerda que hoy se cumple un año de que regresamos de Céfiro

Es verdad –Dijo Lucy pensativa –Ya paso un año, creen que aquellas personas aun se acuerden de nosotros

Espero que si Lucy –Dijo Anaís

¿Creen que los volvamos a ver? –Pregunto Marina

Espero que si –Contesto Lucy –Porque yo sin ellos y sin…

Aun amas a Latís verdad Lucy –Dijo Anaís

Claro que si lo ama Anaís –Dijo Marina –Tanto como tu a París

Marina… -Dijo Anais

Marina, tu también amabas a Guruclef no es verdad

Lucy… -Dijo Marina –Como lo supiste

Creo que he aprendido a conocerlas muy bien –Dijo Lucy

Si, es cierto –Dijo Anaís –Creo que nos hemos convertido en grandes amigas, yo no sé como superaría el estar lejos de Céfiro sin ustedes a mi lado

Sin ustedes yo estaría tan sola como al principio –Dijo Marina –Siendo solo una niña rica más

Chicas, nunca hay que separarnos

Lucy, Marina y Anais se dieron un fuerte abrazo en aquel lugar donde se habían encontrado por primera ves, de pronto fue como si el tiempo se detuviera una luz resplandeciente ilumino toda la Torre de Tokio y de pronto…

CONTINUARA…

_Que tal, les agrada mi nuevo fic-, sé que aun no termino "Amor verdadero" y no crean que no la voy a terminar pero tenía esta idea de las Guerreras Mágicas que si no la sacaba rápido de mí se me iba ir y no, no, no, no, no, las ideas no se deben dejar ir. Esta historia tratare de no hacerla tan romántica como la de Amor verdadero si no tratare de meter un poco de mas aventura, peleas, suspenso y demás, habrá lagrimas pero no en exageración (espero jeje) bueno pues recuerden recibo toda clase de comentarios desde felicitaciones, groserías (ya saben solo si no hayan otra cosa que decir) aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, y también declaraciones de amor, piropos etc. Ya saben todo por subirle el auto estima a su servidora -_

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou


	2. UNA BIENVENIDA MUY EXTRAÑA

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**UNA BIENVENIDA MUY EXTRAÑA**_

-Chicas ¿están bien? –Pregunto Lucy

Si… creo –Dijo Anais -oigan no sienten que esto se mueve

¡¡¡¡HAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Estamos arriba del pez gigante! –Dijo Marina de esa forma que tanto la caracteriza

Es cierto –Dijo Lucy extrañada

Eso quiere decir que… -Dijo Anaís

¡¡¡ESTAMOS EN CÉFIRO! –Dijeron las 3

¡REGRESAMOS! –Dijo Lucy que no paraba de saltar arriba del pobre pez que casi se cae pero Anaís y Marina lograron atraparla

No lo puedo creer, nuestra magia también regreso, que habrá pasado –Decía Anaís

Será que hay un nuevo peligro –Dijo Marina

Miren, todo es como la primera vez que llegamos a Céfiro –Decía Lucy que no ponía atención a las preocupaciones de sus amigas

No se porque esto me da mala espina –Dijo Anaís

Si, a mi también Anaís –Dijo Marina

Miren ahí esta el bosque del silencio –Decía Lucy sonriendo y señalando, -Y ahí esta el castillo de Céfiro, Todo es tan lindo, tal y como lo recuerdo

¿¿Lucy no estas preocupada? –Dijo Marina incrédula

Lucy, no sabemos quien nos mando llamar –Dijo Anaís –Debemos ser precavidas

Chicas –Dijo Lucy pensativa –Creen… creen que aun se acuerden de nosotros

¿Estas preguntando en general o por una persona en especial? –Dijo Marina con Aire pícaro

Yo… Yo no… -Lucy se sonrojo

Lucy no te preocupes –Dijo Anaís –Sé que Latís no se ha olvidado de ti

Miren estamos llegando al castillo

Por fin volveremos a verlos –Dijo Lucy Emocionada

Ahora no importa quien hizo que regresáramos

Sino que regresamos

El pez gigante comenzó a descender y cuando bajaron de el las tres muchachas iban a correr al interior del castillo cuando…

Deténganse intrusas –Dijo Un espadachín rubio bien parecido el cual encabezaba a un grupo de soldados

¡Ráfaga! –Grito Lucy abrazándolo, (no piensen mal heee, fue un abrazo de amistad)

Lucy ten cuidado –Grito Marina

No estoy segura de que ese sea el Ráfaga que conocemos –Dijo Anaís algo preocupada

¿Por qué dicen esas tonterías? –Dijo Lucy aun sonriendo

Aléjate de mi ser maligno de otro mundo –Dijo Ráfaga que empujo con gran fuerza a Lucy haciéndola caer al suelo retrocediendo varios metros

¡Lucy! –Marina y Anaís corrieron hacia con Lucy

¡Ráfaga! –Dijo Lucy recuperándose –Porque nos atacas ¿Es que no nos recuerdas?

Como no voy a recordarlas –Dijo Ráfaga preparándose para atacarlas –Si ustedes fueron las asesinas de la Princesa Esmeralda

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –La chicas no tuvieron tiempo de asimilar lo que oían ya que Ráfaga las ataco con su espada, ataque que afortunadamente lograron esquivar

Anaís, Lucy –Dijo Marina convocando su espada –Debemos prepararnos para atacar

-Si –Dijo Anaís decidida también convocando su espada –Creo que no hay otra salida

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Grito Lucy tratando de levantarse del suelo pues ella aun estaba herida –Me rehusó a atacar a Ráfaga, es nuestro amigo

Lucy no seas tonta –Dijo Marina –El en lo ultimo que piensa es en que somos amigos, nos matará si no nos defendemos

Pero chicas… -Dijo Lucy

Marina tiene razón Lucy –Dijo Anaís –Tendremos que pelear aunque no queramos

Morirán Guerreras Mágicas –Ráfaga levanto su espada y…

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. La extraña actitud de Guruclef

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA EXTRAÑA ACTITUD DE GURUCLEF**

Ráfaga, levanto su espada dispuesto a atacar y….

¡¡¡¡¡¡ALTO!

¡¡Guroclef! –Exclamaron las tres chicas al ver a su amigo

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Guroclef? –Pregunto Anaís

¿Guroclef tu si nos recuerdas verdad? –Marina lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

Nadie en este mundo ha podido olvidarlas Guerreras Mágicas –Contesto Guruclef

¡Que bueno! –Dijo Marina con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Guruclef –Ya me estaba preocupando

Marina espera –Grito Lucy

¿Qué pasa Lucy? –Pregunto Marina

Marina ven no te le acerques –Dijo Anaís

¿Qué les pasa chicas? –Dijo Marina algo extrañada -¿de cuando a acá le tenemos miedo a Guruclef?

Algo me dice que a Guruclef tampoco le agrada nuestra visita –Dijo Lucy algo preocupada

¿Cómo puede agradarme su visita? –Dijo Guruclef con un tono poco típico de el –Han hecho muy mal en regresar del mundo místico, porque ahora nunca volverán

¿¿QUEE? – Las chicas no lograban asimilar lo que ocurría

Déjame matarlas Guruclef -Dijo Ráfaga

No Ráfaga –Dijo Guruclef –Lo mejor será llevarlas a la habitación de seguridad del castillo y que esperen ahí hasta que llegue la hora de su juicio

¿¿JUICIO? –Dijeron las tres chicas

Guruclef ellas no merecen juicio –Dijo Ráfaga lleno de furia –Solo di que sí y las matare en este preciso momento

No Ráfaga –Dijo Guruclef –Todos en Céfiro merecen ser juzgados Inclusive las asesinas de nuestra princesa Esmeralda

Guruclef Porque dices eso –Preguntaba Lucy incrédula –Sabes que La princesa Esmeralda nos pidió que la matáramos en contra de nuestra voluntad, nosotras no queríamos, lo sabes

¡Basta de decir tonterías¡ –Grito Guruclef –Ya tendrán tiempo de defenderse ante "la gran Corte de Céfiro" , por ahora Ráfaga llévalas a la habitación de seguridad, espero no me desobedezcas Ráfaga –Guruclef se dio la vuelta y entro en el castillo

Bien ahora caminen –Dijo Ráfaga apuntándolas con su espada – Vamos Caminen

Las Chicas voltearon a verse, hicieron desaparecer sus armas, y caminaron a través del castillo siguiendo a Ráfaga (Aunque no estaban muy seguras de que fuera el en realidad) de pronto se detuvieron frente a una puerta

-Este es el cuarto donde estaba Águila –Dijo Lucy en vos baja

Era un cuarto muy amplio y algo oscuro en medio del cual se encontraba solamente una cama no había ningún otro mueble

-Bien entren ahí –Dijo Ráfaga

Lucy, Marina y Anaís obedecieron

-No traten de escapar, ni su magia ni nada puede hacer que salgan de este cuarto –Dijo Ráfaga –Hoy dormirán aquí y mañana se llevara acabo su Juicio ante "La Gran Corte de Céfiro"

Después de decir esto Ráfaga abandono aquel cuarto dejando solas a las chicas con muchas preguntas en la mente

¿Qué creen que este pasando aquí? –Pregunto Lucy

No se, ni siquiera yo he podido asimilarlo –Dijo Anaís –Todo es tan raro

El no es Guruclef –Dijo Marina que se encontraba sentada en la esquina de la cama cabizbaja con la mirada perdida

Marina –Dijo Lucy acercándose a su amiga

Marina no te preocupes mañana se solucionarán las cosas –Dijo Anaís

Pero Anaís…

Anais tiene razón Marina –Dijo Lucy tomándole la mano a Marina –Todo esto debe tener una explicación y mañana lo averiguaremos

¡Gracias amigas! –Dijo Marina sonriendo


	4. UN SUEÑO EXTRAÑO

CAPITULO 4

UN SUEÑO EXTRAÑO

Lucy caminaba por algo que parecía un túnel, todo estaba muy oscuro y no se lograba ver nada,

¿Qué ocurre? –Se preguntaba -¡Marina! ¡Anaís! –No obtenía respuesta alguna más que la de su propio eco

"Lucy…" -¿Acaso era la vos de la princesa esmeralda? –"Lucy…"

Princesa Esmeralda –Dijo Lucy – ¿Es usted, conteste princesa

"Lucy…" "Lucy…"

Seguiré su vos –Dijo Lucy para si –Ya voy Princesa

"NO" –Esta vez era una vos distinta… era una vos de hombre –Lucy No la sigas No te muevas de donde estas

¿¿¿LATIS? –Lucy sabía que esa vos era inconfundible

"Lucy escucha atenta, lo que ves no es lo que en realidad es, ten cuidado y no confíes en las palabras de nadie"

Latís… -Lucy aun no estaba segura de lo que pasaba –Pero Marina y Anaís… ellas…

"En nadie Lucy, y trata de salir de ese lugar, se fuerte pero sobre todo recuerda que todo lo que viste ves y veras no es lo que en realidad es ten cuidado y no hables con nadie de este sueño"

Latís… yo….

"Te amo Lucy"

¡LATIS! –Lucy ya había despertado

Miro a sus amigas que aun dormían, "Habrá sido solo un sueño", Pensó Lucy, todo era muy raro, ella estaba segura de que Guruclef y Ráfaga no eran las mismas personas que ella conocía, pero… Marina y Anaís, ellas parecían tan normales, tan… como siempre, "¿Qué ocurre?",

Lucy –Dijo Anaís –¿Pudiste dormir?

-He… -Lucy no sabía si debía o no contar lo que soñó –Algo preocupada –Sonrió –Pero lo normal en una situación como esta

Por que hablan tanto –Dijo Marina entre bostezos

¿Ya es de día?

Paréese que si –Dijo Anais

De pronto se abrió la puerta, era una mujer

El juicio va a comenzar –Dijo la mujer –Y Guruclef las quiere en el gran salón

¡¡¡PRECEA!

Hagan favor de seguirme

Precea –Dijo Lucy – ¿Tú también nos culpas por la muerte de la princesa verdad?

No me corresponde a mí decidir eso –Dijo Precea Seriamente –Por favor síganme

Las chicas obedecieron a Precea, caminaron por uno de los grandes pasillos del palacio asta que presea se detuvo frente a una puerta que se distinguía a las demás por su gran tamaño; De pronto la Puerta se abrió como por arte de magia. Las chicas entraron a una sala de gran tamaño frente a ellas se encontraba un Guruclef poco más alto que ellas que se encontraba sentado detrás de un palco que se elevaba en el aire y se encontraba en tinieblas y solo una luz alumbraba a Guruclef

Guruclef –Dijo Lucy –vasta ya de juegos, que pasa, porque se comportan de esa manera tan extraña

-¡SILENCIO! –Dijo Guruclef con vos potente –Acérquense

Las chicas no pudieron más que obedecer, Guruclef se puso de pie, tomo con fuerza su báculo y este comenzó a brillar

¡CÉFIRO ES UN MUNDO DE JUSTICIA –Grito Guruclef –Y JUSTICIA SE ARA QUE COMIENSE EL JUICIO!

Al terminar de decir estas palabras todo el salón se ilumino cual fue la sorpresa de las chicas al ver que estaban rodeadas por una gran cantidad de aldeanos que se encontraban también en palcos flotantes a los extremos de donde se encontraba Guruclef y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver quienes se encontraban acompañando a Guruclef en su palco, a la izquierda de este estaban Ascot y Ráfaga y a la derecha de Guruclef se encontraban Latís y Paris

Latís, ¿eres tú? –Pregunto Lucy –Contesta, ¿Qué ocurre?

Claro que soy yo Guerrera Mágica –Contesto Latís seriamente

Entonces esto es un juego verdad –Dijo Lucy –Ustedes no nos culpan por la muerte de la princesa Esmeralda

A quien mas se le puede culpar sino a ustedes –Contesto Latís

-Latís… -Lucy no podía creer lo que escuchaba… pero entonces aquel sueño… "Lo que ves no es en realidad lo que es"

Paris –Dijo Anaís –Tu también nos culpas no es verdad

Claro que las culpo Anaís –Contesto Paris fríamente –No se como me pude a llegar a interesar en ti

Ascot –Dijo Marina –Tú y yo somos amigos, por favor dime que tú no eres parte de este juego

¿Amigos? –Pregunto Ascot –Mi única amiga es Caldina tu me rechazaste no lo recuerdas

Ascot yo…

¡Basta de charla! –Dijo Guruclef –Es hora de ver los hechos, Lucy pasa y siéntate en la silla que esta en el centro del salón

Lucy Obedeció pero aun no comprendía exactamente que pasaba, poco después de que Lucy se sentó una gran pantalla apareció frente a ella

En esa pantalla aparecerán todos tus recuerdos

¿Mis recuerdos? –Dijo Lucy

así es

Las luces del salón se apagaron y de pronto… Estaba ella arriba de Rayerth, acababan de derrotar a Zagato…

Que bien, finalmente ahora podremos cumplir el deseo de la Princesa Esmeralda –Dijo Lucy Feliz –Despertamos a los tres genios y derrotamos a Zagato, con esto Céfiro estará a salvo, y podremos volver a Tokio. Marina Anaís quiero que sepan que estoy muy contenta de haber venido con ustedes a Céfiro, yo sola no hubiera podido hacerlo

Hay Lucy –Dijo Marina en un tono seco –Eres una niña tonta y débil, no deberías depender tanto de nosotras

Marina… -Algo anda Mal

Si Lucy –Dijo Anaís –A beses es cansado estar siempre contigo y aguantando tus tonterías

Anaís… -Porque me dicen eso, esto no esta bien…

Vasta ya de tonterías –Dijo Marina –vamos a liberar a la Princesa para poder regresar a Tokio

Las tres se dirigieron hacia el castillo donde se encontraba presa la princesa Esmeralda, y al llegar ahí se encontraron con un gran genio como el de ellas y la princesa Esmeralda Estaba dentro de el

Mis guerreras Mágicas –Dijo La vos de la princesa –Por favor ayúdenme un demonio se ha posesionado de mi… Ayúdenme Guerreras Mágicas

Tienes que Morir –Dijo Lucy levantando su espada –Para estar a lado de Zagato

Lucy que haces –Grito Marina

Lucy detente –Dijo Anaís

Pero ya todo era en vano, La espada de Lucy ya estaba atravesando a la princesa Esmeralda

"No es cierto… no fue así… algo anda mal", "Recuerda lo que ves no es en realidad lo que es"… "Gracias mis guerreras Mágicas" … "Eso fue lo que ella dijo… pero…"

De pronto las luces se volvieron a encender

Lucy… -Dijo Anaís –Ya es inútil negarlo tu la mataste

Anaís… -Lucy no lo podía creer

Anaís tiene razón Lucy –Dijo Marina –Nosotras no vamos a pagar algo que tu y solo tu hiciste

Amigas… que ocurre –Dijo Lucy –Latís tu tienes que creerme, ella nos pidió que la matáramos

Deja de decir tonterías Lucy –Contesto Latís

Lucy comenzaba a dudar, será que en verdad ella había sido la culpable de la muerte de la princesa, será que en verdad ella merece morir, será que Latís ya no sentía nada por ella, será que….

Latís tu… -Lucy recordó aquel hermoso amuleto que Latís le regalo aquella vez en la fuente del castillo –Tu me amas ¿verdad?

Claro que no chiquilla tonta –dijo Latís

Latís… -Lucy saco el amuleto –Recuerdas tu me lo diste

Solo eran cursilerías tontas –Dijo Latís

Lucy miro el amuleto, lo volvió a meter entre sus ropas miro a su alrededor y luego miro a Latís

Latís –Dijo Lucy sonriendo –Aun en mis sueños eres muy guapo

¿¿¿Qué?

Lucy que tonterías dices –Dijo Marina

Si Lucy te as vuelto loca –Dijo Anaís

Lo siento mucho por ustedes –Dijo Lucy aun sonriendo

¿QUE?

Debieron a ver tardado mucho tratando de copiar a Marina y Anaís –Dijo Lucy –Pero nosotras nos conocemos muy bien

Deja de decir tonterías –Dijo Guruclef –Ráfaga aprésala

En verdad lamentare tener que pelear –dijo Lucy quien ya había aparecido su espada –Pero tengo que volver con mis amigas ellas deben estar muy preocupadas

¿Lucy pelearías con nosotras?–Dijo Marina que ya había aparecido su espada

Chicas… –Lucy no sabía si podría pelear con ellas, aunque sabía que solo eran copias por fuera eran tan iguales, pero no, no podía dudar ahora

-Dinos Lucy –Dijo Anaís –En verdad eres tan valiente

-En verdad me pesará pelear con ustedes –Dijo Lucy agachando la cabeza –Pero si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para salir de esta ilusión y poder volver con mis verdaderas amigas no dudare en destruirlas –Lucy levanto el rostro dispuesta a recibir cualquier ataque

-Entonces Lucy prepárate –Dijo Marina decidida -¡DRAGON DE AGUA!

-¡HURACAN VERDE! –Grito Anaís

-¡FLECHAS FUEGO! – Grito Lucy

De pronto un gran estruendo, todo se oscureció Lucy volvía de nuevo a tener ese sueño un gran túnel, Mucha oscuridad, y aquella voz

"Lucy… Lucy…"

Princesa es… -Dijo Lucy –Espera un momento no debo seguir la voz… Latís dijo que…

"Lucy ayúdanos"

Marina Anaís

Lucy… -Dijo la voz de Latís –Recuerda nada es lo que paréese ser

Latís ayúdame –Dijo Lucy –No se como salir de aquí

Lucy sigue mi voz –Dijo La voz de Latís

Latís –Lucy cerro los ojos y siguió La vos de Latís

¡¡Lucy Ayúdanos! –Dijeron Marina y Anaís que acababan de aparecer –Lucy quédate con nosotras no nos dejes solas

Marina, Anaís –Lucy comenzaba a dudar

Lucy, no voltees –Dijo Latís –Sigue mi vos confía en mi

Lucy –Dijo Marina –Quédate con nosotras, aléjate de Latís el no te ama

Lo siento –Dijo Lucy –Estoy dispuesta a seguirlo ciegamente

De pronto una Luz incandescente invadió aquel túnel, Lucy sintió mucha tristeza, luego se sintió mareada y luego… no sintió más

**CONTINUARA…**

_Espero les agrade mi historia, por favor dejen Reviews o escríbanme a mi correo todo es bien recibido, desde felicitaciones asta criticas todo para saber que piensan, aaaaa y se me olvidaba les tengo una pequeña mala noticia acá en México a partir de hoy comienzan 2 semanas de vacaciones y pues me temo que en este tiempo no pueda actualizar la historia, pero no se preocupen que la historia la continuare asta el final solo que el próximo capitulo tardara un poco mas en llegar, no se vallan a olvidar de mi heeeee _

_ Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	5. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MARINA

-¿Donde estoy? –Lucy se sentía mareada y había algo que le golpeaba por dentro la cabeza

-Anaís Lucy ya despertó –Dijo Marina levantándose rápido de donde se encontraba sentada

-Lucy –Dijo Anaís acercándose a su amiga – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No muy bien –Dijo Lucy –Siento como si todo el mundo me diera vueltas

-¿¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió Lucy? –Pregunto Anaís

-Solo recuerdo… -Lucy se sentía algo extraña –la vos de Latís… ¿Dónde esta Latís –Lucy se levanto repentinamente de su cama –Tengo que ver a Latís y a Guruclef y a París tenemos que explicarles que nosotras no tuvimos la culpa de la muerte de la princesa Esmeralda tenemos que…

-Lucy tranquilízate –Dijo Anaís –Todo esta bien

-Si Lucy ellos ya saben todo eso

-Pero Ráfaga nos quería matar y… y el juicio… y la vos de la princesa

-Lucy ya todo paso –Dijo Anaís abrazando a su exaltada amiga

-Lucy nenecitas descansar –Dijo Marina en tono maternal y recostando a su amiga –Vamos Lucy Duerme, nosotras te dejaremos sola un momento pero promete que dormirás y ya no pensaras mas en eso

-Esta bien Marina –Dijo Lucy sonriendo –Gracias por estar siempre conmigo amigas

Marina y Anaís salieron del cuarto de Lucy, estaban contentas de que Lucy hubiera despertado

-Anaís creo que lo mejor será que le avisemos a Guruclef y a Latís que Lucy a despertado –Dijo Marina

-Tienes Razón –Dijo Anaís –si quieres yo busco a Latís mientras tu buscas a Guruclef

-Si –Dijo Marina agachando la cabeza

-Marina ya no te preocupes –Dijo Anaís – Ya veras que quizá tu estas imaginando cosas que no son –Tomo la mano de su amiga –Ya veras que todo se arreglara

Marina sonrió y cada una siguió su camino.

-Guruclef –Dijo Marina que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Guruclef –Lucy ya ha despertado

-Me alegra mucho Marina –Dijo Guruclef que aun le daba la espalda a Marina

Marina lo miro por un momento, era mas alto que la ultima vez que lo había visto, incluso poco mas alto que ella, Marina sabía que en Céfiro todo se rige por el corazón… quizá Guruclef quería impresionar a alguien… a una mujer… pero… Marina creía que esa mujer tan afortunada no era ella, tal vez sería bueno odiar a aquella que le había robado el corazón de aquella persona a la que amaba pero…no podía incluso la quería mucho y era como una hermana para ella… Guruclef seguía de espaldas, Marina decidió apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir al momento de salir comenzó a correr desesperadamente por los pasillos del castillo las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos… porque… porque se había enamorado de esa persona… en ese momento sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien…

-Lo siento mucho –Se disculpo Marina con la cabeza agachada para tratar de ocultar las lagrimas

-No te preocupes

-¡¡Ascot! –Dijo Marina

-Que ocurre, porque lloras Marina

-Yo… -Marina se seco las lagrimas y trato de sonreír pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo –No… No tengo nada Ascot

-Marina… -Ascot Sonrió y la abrazo

Marina se sorprendió pero era justo lo que le hacia falta, respondió el abrazo y lloro recargada en el pecho del muchacho Desahogando todo el dolor que sentía dentro de si. Pero en ese momento no se dieron cuenta de que alguien que acababa de llegar los observaba

-Mari… -Guruclef había decidido Seguirla pero lo que vio enseguida lo detuvo –Creo que después de todo tenía razón –Guruclef se dio la media vuelta –Eso será lo mejor

Cuando Guruclef se marcho…

-Ascot es que yo –Decía Marina mientras lloraba –Lo amo… Amo a Guruclef y no lo puedo evitar –Ascot solo escuchaba –Pero… -Marina Levanto el rostro –Perdóname yo… yo no debería decirte estas cosas

-No te preocupes Marina –Dijo Ascot tomándole una mano –Yo se que tu no sientes por mi lo que yo por ti pero no quiero que eso impida que seamos amigos y los amigos se comprenden y saben escuchar, Marina sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras yo siempre estaré aquí para escucharte

-Gracias Ascot –Dijo Marina –Creo que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien

-¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar al pueblo?

Marina asintió con la cabeza, Los dos salieron del castillo, Marina vio con felicidad la hermosura de aquel paisaje, el bosque era hermoso y la gente caminaba y convivían entre si, todo estaba en paz y le enorgullecía saber que ella había ayudado a lograr aquello. Ascot y Marina se recostaron en una parte del bosque a lado del pueblo, Permanecieron en silencio un momento asta que…

-Creo que Guruclef esta enamorado De otra persona –Dijo Marina –Y… Pues aunque quisiera negarlo me duele el saber que esa persona es una de las que mas quiero, Cuando Partimos de Céfiro yo creí que el me quería, pensé que cuando nos viéramos de nuevo por fin me animaría a confesarle mis sentimientos pero… ahora… -Marina no continuo

-Marina… -Ascot no sabía que decir –Creo que no es bueno que sigas ocultando tus sentimientos, tu no sabes si en verdad el esta enamorado de esa otra persona, y si no se los confiesas te preguntarás el resto de tu vida que hubiera pasado si se los hubieras confesado, Quizás la respuesta no te guste, pero creo que es mejor escuchar una respuesta que no nos gusta que vivir toda la vida con una pregunta sin contestar

-Ascot… -Marina sonrió –A pesar de ser tan pequeño eres muy sabio pequeño Ascot –Marina se levanto y estiro los brazos –Es un día hermoso

_¡¡YA ESTOY DE VUELTA, Yo sé que me extrañaron mucho pero es que… Quien puede vivir sin mi (¿¿TODOS?) mmm… bueno pues exagere un poquito (¿UN POQUITO?) bueno pues un muchito, ¿¿Q1ue les parece este capitulo? Espero les guste, creo que ahora me enfoque poquito Más en Marina, y es que no quiero que sea un fic solo Lucy y Latís cuando también hay mucho que escribir sobre Anaís y París; y Marina y Guruclef, espero les agrade la idea, recuerden dejar Reviews _


	6. SUEÑOS PELIGROSOS

**CAPITULO 6**

**Sueños peligrosos**

Estaba Amaneciendo en Tokio y el sol iluminaba la cara de Lucy

-Valla que pronto amaneció… ¿Dónde estoy? –Lucy miro a su alrededor –Esto parece… pero no puede ser si hace unos momentos yo me encontraba en Céfiro

¿¿Céfiro? –Cameo acababa de entrar a la habitación de Lucy

CAMEO –Lucy No podía creer que hubiese regresado a Tokio

Si hermanita, ¿Qué es Céfiro? –Pregunto Maziel que también acababa de entrar a la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno de Lucy

N… No es nada –Dijo Lucy que estaba nerviosa

Mira hermanita te traje el desayuno –Dijo Maziel

Gracias Maziel –Dijo Lucy sonriendo pero aun sin comprender que era exactamente lo que pasaba

No es justo Maziel –Grito Cameo –Yo también ayude a preparar el desayuno

Gracias a ti también Cameo

Vamos hermanita tienes que desayunar bien –Dijo Maziel –Todavía te queda mucho por crecer

Además hermanita no as estado comiendo muy bien –Dijo Maziel y No queremos que te nos vallas a enfermar

Esta bien Maziel –Dijo Lucy mientras daba el primer bocado a aquel desayuno que extrañamente no le sabía a nada pero decidió no comentar nada

Después de que sus hermanos salieron se dispuso a cambiarse y salió de su cuarto

¿Será que este también es un sueño? –Lucy estaba confundida, De pronto sintió una energía muy fuerte

-Lucy crees que puedo hablar contigo un momento

Claro Saturno –Dijo Lucy a su hermano mayor

Lucy –Dijo Saturno muy seriamente –Sé todo lo de Céfiro

¿¿Qué? –Lucy no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Lucy sé que deseas quedarte en Céfiro para siempre

Saturno… yo no…

Lucy en verdad nos dejaras

Saturno yo…

De pronto se escucho el crujir de una puerta que se abría, y Lucy abrió los ojos

-Espero no haberte despertado –Dijo Latís

Latís… -Lucy se sentía muy feliz –No te preocupes, te lo agradezco creo que si sigo teniendo sueños tan extraños terminaré con miedo a dormir

¿Que soñaste?

No te preocupes en si no fue nada malo, solo… extraño pero ya me siento mejor, es bueno hablar con alguien real

Lucy ten cuidado –Dijo Latís tomando su mano –No quiero que te ocurra nada

Latís… -Lucy estaba muy feliz de volver a estar a lado de esa persona tan especial para ella –Te extrañe mucho… -Y estirando sus brazos abrazo a Latís

Yo también Lucy –Dijo Latís contestando aquel calido abrazo

En eso se oyó que llamaron a la puerta

-¡Lucy ya despertaste!

¡Presea! Y ¡Nicona!–Exclamo Lucy con júbilo al ver a sus amigas

Me alegra que ya estés bien –Dijo Presea abrazando a Lucy mientras Nicona brincaba en la cama de esta –Nos tenías muy preocupados

De pronto el castillo se estremeció fuertemente

Esta ocurriendo otra vez –Dijo Presea

Se siente una energía Maligna –Dijo Latís

Yo también puedo sentirla –Dijo Lucy –es muy poderosa

El estremecimiento seso

Vallamos con Guruclef a ver que sucede –Dijo Lucy levantándose de su cama

Lucy aun estás débil –Dijo Latís

Latís tiene razón Lucy –Continuo Presea

En verdad estoy Bien, apresurémonos quizá sea algo grave –Dijo Lucy quien aun antes de terminar la frase ya estaba saliendo a prisa de la habitación

Esa niña no tiene remedió –Dijo Presea

Ese es su encantó –Dijo Latís que también ya se disponía a salir de la habitación junto con Presea

Cuando Lucy llego todos ya estaban en la sala donde siempre se encuentra Guruclef

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Pregunto Lucy mientras entraba –Guruclef sentiste esa energía Maligna

¿Lucy tu también la sentiste –Pregunto extrañado Guruclef

Si –Afirmo Lucy –Era una energía muy poderosa

-Pero… -Preguntó Marina –Porque nosotras no sentimos esa energía

Es cierto Guruclef –Dijo París –Nosotros tampoco sentimos nada

No lo sé –Contesto Guruclef –No tengo una explicación para esto, todo es muy extraño

Guruclef… -Dijo Lucy –Esa energía… Esa energía yo ya la había sentido antes

¿Qué? –Todos estaban sorprendidos

Hace unos momentos mientras hablaba con mi hermano Saturno

¿Con Saturno? –Preguntaron intrigadas Marina y Anaís

¿Eso fue lo que estabas soñando? –Pregunto Latís

Así es

¿Un sueño Lucy? –Preguntó Guruclef

Sí –Dijo Lucy –Fue muy extraño yo salía de mi habitación y de pronto algo me estremeció, y no tengo duda de que es la misma energía

Guruclef eso quiere decir que nuestras sospechas son ciertas –Dijo Presea Muy preocupada

-Latís tu también lo sentiste ¿¿verdad? –Preguntó Guruclef

Si –Contesto Latís Seriamente

Guruclef eso tiene que ver con lo que me paso cuando Marina Anaís y yo llegamos a Céfiro

Si Lucy

Pero… -Preguntó Lucy –Que fue lo que me paso, fue solo un sueño

Cuando Llegaron al castillo te desmayaste repentinamente y una bola de energía te cubrió por completo, Esa técnica yo ya la conocía, y si permitíamos que te quedaras en ese estado mucho tiempo sería imposible volverte a la vida, y la única que podía liberarte de ese hechizo era Presea quien logro hacer que Latís entrará a tu mente y te ayudara a encontrar la salida, lo que paresia haber resultado bien, pero ahora… Si sentiste esa energía dentro de un sueño eso quiere decir que tu alma no salio por completo de aquel mundo

Eso quiere decir que cada vez que duerma tendré sueños extraños

Ojalá fuera solo eso –Dijo Presea –Si no logramos encontrar al hechicero o… más bien hechicera que te hizo esto… -Presea agacho la cabeza

¿¿Que ocurrirá Presea? –Pregunto Marina exaltada

Presea di que pasará

Ella… -Presea estaba nerviosa y preocupada –Ella… logrará su objetivo

¿Su objetivo? –Nadie comprendía que pasaba

Ella quiere…

Encerrarme en ese mundo –Contesto Lucy con seriedad

¿Qué?

Lo sentí ahora en este ultimo sueño –Dijo Lucy -¿Me equivoco?

No Lucy –Contesto Guruclef

Debemos encontrar a esa hechicera –Dijo Marina

No podemos permitir que le pase nada a Lucy –Continuo Anaís

No será necesario encontrarla –Dijo Guruclef –Al parecer ella ya nos encontró

¿¿Qué?

Guruclef acaso la causante de esto es… -Dijo París

Tú sabes quien es París –Preguntó Anaís

me temo que si

Déjense de rodeos y vayan al grano

Kanoe a regresado

_¿Que tal, les gusta el nombre de la nueva enemiga, créanme que en verdad me rompí la cabeza buscando uno… bueno… un poco… o esta bien, en realidad me ayudo con el nombre un amigo (¡Gracias Kouta!) y es que era ese o Subaki ¿ustedes que opinan, ¿escogí bien, si no les gusta díganme y lo cambio. ¡No olviden dejar Reviews por favor! En verdad me interesa mucho su opinión, acepto sugerencias criticas regaños asta que me recuerden a mi mami (bueno de eso no estoy muy segura jeje), y claro que por supuesto que si acepto felicitaciones_

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	7. LA HISTORIA DE KANOE

CAPITULO 7

La Historia De Kanoe

-¿Quién es Kanoe?

-Kanoe es… o más bien era –Paris no sabía como expresarse –ella era el pilar de Céfiro

-¿¿El Pilar De Céfiro? –Lucy Marina y Anaís estaban sorprendidas

-Pero Creí que ella había Muerto –Dijo Caldina que también estaba sorprendida

-En realidad no murió –Dijo Guruclef

-¿No murió?

-Esperen un momento creo que no estoy entendiendo muy bien –Dijo Marina

-Ni yo tampoco –Dijo Anaís

-¿Que no el pilar era la Princesa Esmeralda? –Preguntó Lucy

-Kanoe era la antecesora de mi hermana –Dijo Paris

-Kanoe al igual que Esmeralda desde muy pequeña fue separada de su familia 'para convertirse en el pilar, ella apenas era unos años mayor que Esmeralda, incluso eran muy amigas pero Kanoe siempre mostró cierta rebeldía, Aun así ella fue escogida como el futuro pilar, al principio se opuso por completo aunque era solo una niña de ocho años sabía perfectamente los sacrificios que implicaba ser el pilar y planeaba escapar del orfanato en el que se encontraba…

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_-Kanoe –Dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios – ¿Por que quieres escapar?_

_-Hay Esmeraldita –Contesto la pequeña Kanoe mientras empacaba –Ojalá pudieras entenderlo_

_-¿Es que no quieres ser el pilar? –Preguntaba la pequeña_

_-No –Dijo Kanoe dejando de empacar y mirando a la pequeña Esmeralda –No Esmeraldita, yo nací para ser libre, Voy a conocer todo Céfiro y es más conoceré otros mundos_

_-Pero… -Volvió a preguntar la niña -¿Si tu no eres el pilar… quien lo será?_

_-No sé y no me importa –Dijo La joven retomando su labor_

_-Pero…_

_-Hay Esmeralda deja de preguntar_

_-Pequeña Esmeralda –Dijo un Hombre alto que acababa de entrar –Quieres saber quien será el próximo pilar si Kanoe no acepta _

_-Si –Dijo la niña con inocencia_

_-Serás tu… -Dijo El hombre –Te gustaría_

_-Sí, sí –Dijo la sonriendo –Kanoe yo voy a ser el pilar escuchaste, voy a ser una princesa_

_-¿¿ESTA USTED LOCO? –Grito Kanoe mirándolo desafiantemente –Es una niña no sabe lo que significa ser el pilar_

_-Pues tu conoces la solución Kanoe –Dijo El hombre suspicazmente _

_-Pero… -Kanoe tiro la maleta – ¡Que no entiende que no quiero ser el pilar! _

_-Pues la pequeña Esmeralda si quiere serlo ¿verdad? _

_-Si, si –Contestaba la niña_

_-Esta bien –Dijo Kanoe -¡LARGUESE! Está satisfecho… are lo que me pide ahora ¡LARGUESE! _

-Así es como Kanoe se convirtió en el pilar –Prosiguió Guruclef –Pero al pasar 2 años la pequeña Kanoe de tan solo 10 años ya no soportaba aquella vida de oración y suplica, Y su corazón se oscureció y se llenó de odio y rencor, y eso no beneficiaba en nada a Céfiro sino al contrarío, Monstruos extraños comenzaron a aparecer y atacar a las personas de Céfiro. Pero todo empeoro cuando Las personas en Céfiro comenzaban a quedarse dormidas

¿Dormidas?

Parecían presas de un hechizo, y por mas que los hechiceros tratábamos de

Revertirlo no lográbamos nada, asta que:

**Flash back…**

_-Guruclef…_

_-¿Que pasa Esmeralda?_

_-Yo… -La pequeña no sabía si hacia bien –Yo sé quien esta causando todo_

_-¿Quien es Esmeralda?_

_-Es… Es Kanoe… Pero ella no es mala, es buena solo que no le gusta ser el pilar, déjame remplazarla Guruclef_

_-No te preocupes Esmeralda todo saldrá bien…_

Pero resulta que nada estuvo bien –Dijo Guruclef –Cuando se supo que el pilar era el responsable de aquellos hechizos lo que se tuvo que hacer fue quitarle la corona y pasársela a la pequeña Esmeralda

Pero… -Preguntó Lucy -¿Qué paso con Kanoe?

Ella… -Contestó París –Le ocurrió lo que le sucede a cada Pilar cuando se le quita su corona sin terminar de cumplir su labor, su alma fue desterrada de Céfiro

¿¿Desterrada?

Si –Dijo Guruclef –Con todo aquel odio que acumulo en su corazón

Ya lo había escuchado –Dijo Caldina –Es una historia muy conocida en Céfiro pero pensé que era solo una leyenda

Al parecer todas las leyendas son ciertas – dijo Marina con sarcasmo –Nosotras también lo éramos y nos encontramos aquí

Pero… -Preguntó Anaís –¿Porque busca a Lucy?

Por que… -Contestó Lucy con tristeza –Porque yo mate a la princesa

Lucy –Dijo Marina acercándose a su amiga – No debes seguir culpándote

Además… -Dijo Anaís –Fue algo que hicimos juntas

Yo…

Lucy se sentía culpable y es que si ya había superado esa situación, con aquel sueño que tuvo al llegar a Céfiro había vuelto a sentir culpa

Por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer lo más conveniente es que todos vayan a sus recamaras

Pero Guruclef… -Nadie quería moverse de ahí

Guruclef tiene razón –Dijo Presea

Está bien –Ya nadie podía oponerse

Lucy tenemos que evitar que duermas –Dijo Guruclef entregándole un frasquito con un liquido azul –Esto ara que no pases sueño, cuando estés fuera de peligro te daré la poción que revierte sus efectos

Gracias Guruclef

_Creo que se me agotaron las ideas por hoy jeje, pero espero que les haya gustado la idea de Kanoe y su historia, espero no haberla regado y si la regué… pues ni modo, echando a perder se aprende…, recuerde que sus comentarios me interesan muchoooooooooooooooooo! Así que no olviden dejar Reviews heeeeee… a si me olvidaba… ¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRIMITA! (Y a nosotros que nos importa eso) uuuuuuuuy que genio bueno ustedes entienden uno que tiene necesidad de felicitar a su prima" favorita" en su cumple (Creo que con lo de favorita exagere jeje… no te creas primis tu sabes…) además se lo merece porque leyó mi historia y… ¡Le gusto! _

_Eso es muy bueno viniendo de ella… (Tu entiendes primis) (Ya hartaste…) bueno, bueno ya me voy, recuerden por aquí hay un pequeño "botoncito" que dice submit Reviews no olviden presionarlo y dejar un comentario heeeee (Ya sabemos) bueno, bueno ahora si ya me voy_

_Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou _


	8. UNA NOCHE DE INSOMNIO

CAPITULO 8:

UNA NOCHE DE INSOMNIO

Todos parecían dormir aquella noche, pero… creo que se enteraron de muchas cosas en poco tiempo y… me pregunto yo… ¿Quién pensaría en dormir Cuando una malvada hechicera anda tras de ti o tras tu mejor amiga? Pues Una jovencita en bata, de cabello rubio que caía sobre sus hombros, y unas grandes gafas, que aunque grandes no lograban esconder unos hermosos ojos verdes, pensaba lo mismo que yo, y es que la preocupación por Lucy y la posibilidad de una nueva pelea le espantaron el sueño por completo. Trato de dormir un rato pero fue en vano así que decidió salir a caminar por los pasillos del palacio. Mientras caminaba se topo con la entrada a los Jardines del palacio, al principio dudo en salir pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con un paisaje tan hermoso que el frió que pudiese hacer dejo de importarle. Anaís observaba aquel paisaje en medio del hermoso jardín, el viento soplaba sobre su rostro, parecía decir algo, era un mormullo, al ritmo del cual los árboles y las hermosas flores y plantas que había en ese lugar se movían, el cielo estaba lleno de hermosas estrellas que iluminaban la noche, Anaís sentía como su corazón se relajaba y de pronto sus problemas parecieron desvanecerse…

Si permanece mucho rato aquí afuera –Dijo La vos de un apuesto muchacho detrás de ella mientras le cubría la espalda con una capa blanca- podría enfermarse señorita-

¡Paris! –Dijo Anaís sorprendida

Supuse que no podrías dormir

Es que yo… -Anaís agacho la cabeza –Estoy preocupada, no puedo evitar pensar en que pasaría sí Kanoe se llevara a Lucy y nosotros no podamos hacer nada

Anaís… -París tomo la mano de la joven –No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ten confianza, recuerda que en Céfiro todo se rige por la fuerza del corazón y Lucy es Muy fuerte, verás que Kanoe no logrará hacerle daño

París… -Anaís sonrió –En verdad te extrañe mucho –La chica se recargo en el pecho de París, se sonrojo levemente y agradeció que fuera de noche para que el joven príncipe no pudiese notarlo –Este lugar es Hermoso.

En otra parte del palacio Lucy caminaba sin rumbo…, tenía mucho en que pensar y es que aun trataba de asimilar los hechos que habían ocurrido aquella noche, al parecer sus sueños solo tenían un fin… encerrarla en ellos… tal vez si se dejara atrapar les ahorraría más sufrimiento a los habitantes de Céfiro y a sus amigas…

Perdón –Lucy acababa de tropezar con Latís –Aun estas despierto… ¿acaso no puedes dormir?

Lucy –Dijo Latís seriamente –Sabes que estas equivocada ¿verdad?

¿Qué? -Lucy estaba confundida

No te preocupes no leo la mente, solo que es fácil saber lo que piensas en momentos como este

Latís yo…

Lucy –Latís acarició la mejilla de Lucy –Sabes que si te pasa algo tus amigas sufrirán mucho y no solo ellas, todos en el palacio y… yo Lucy

Latís… -Lucy comenzaba a sonrojarse

Había extrañado mucho a esa persona, y se sentía inmensamente feliz de tenerlo a su lado, tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero…

Veo que aun guardas el amuleto que te regale –Dijo Latís sonriendo

sí –Dijo tímidamente Lucy –Lo cuido mucho

Me alegra… –Latís se acerco más a Lucy y la tomo de los hombros –…Que estés bien, me preocupe mucho

Siento haberte preocupado Latís

Latís comenzó a acercarse un poco más a Lucy cuando… una hadita comenzó a revolotear en medio de ellos

-¡¡Que creen que hacen! –Primavera estaba furiosa –Como te atreves a acercarte a ¡MI LATIS, No creas que porque estuviste en peligro tienes derecho de acercarte a mi Latís

-¡Hola primavera! –Dijo Lucy sonriendo –Cuanto tiempo

-Que acaso no escuchas lo que te digo ¡¡ALEJATE DE MI LATÍS!

-popooooo -¿Quién será?...

-Nicona suelta a Primavera –Dijo Lucy al ver que su pequeñ amig se tragaba a Primavera

-¡¡¡Tu mascota me quiere comer! Es el colmo –Dijo la pobre Primavera

-Perdónal –Dijo Lucy tomando en sus manos a Nicona –Es que se emociona al verte

-Se que soy muy hermosa pero tiene que aprender a comportarse

-jajajajajaja –Lucy miraba a la pobre de primavera y la cara tan cómica que tenía Nicona que no pudo menos que reírse

-Quieres que te acompañemos mientras pasa la noche -Pregunto Latís

-No… esta bien vayan ustedes a dormir yo me quedare con Nicona y regresare a mi habitación se que no puedo dormir pero creo que necesito reponerme de todo lo de hoy

-Te comprendo –Latís la miro fijamente –Espero que todo esto se calme pronto porque creo que necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas

Lucy no sabía donde ocultar su rostro que mostraba un color rosa a la vista de quien sea

Descansa Lucy –Latís se acerco a la joven y le dio un tierno beso…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..En la frente (jeje)

-I…Igual tu Latís –dijo apenada Lucy

Mientras tanto Marina no lograba dormir tampoco, si hubiese sido otra ocasión solo hubiera ido donde Guruclef a pedir una poción para dormir, pero ahora… ahora era diferente, aunque "Debes decirle lo que sientes… te lo debes a ti misma" tal vez ese sería el mejor momento para confesar sus sentimientos tal vez… Marina se apresuro a salir de habitación como con miedo de arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decidir era hora… Se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Guruclef. Estando ya frente a la puerta de este el miedo se apodero de ella… y es que lo que hacia era una locura… en verdad lo era… quizá si era una mala idea quizá… antes de que pudiera seguir dudando su mano como por arte de magia ya estaba llamando a la puerta… ahora que hacía para donde corría

-Adelante –Dijo La vos de Guruclef desde adentro de la habitación

¿¿¿ADELANTE? Ja no estaba tan loca como para entrar, no lo haría… tal vez después de todo si era lo mejor correr… ¿¿Qué pasaba? Su mano ya estaba abriendo la puerta

-Buenas noches Marina –Dijo con tranquilidad Guruclef al verla entrar -¿No puedes dormir?

-Yo… -Ahora que hacía, estaba tan nerviosa –yo… pues…

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –Pregunto Guruclef

-No… es solo que… -¿¿Como podía empezar? ¡Basta de tonterías! –No, no puedo dormir, creo que nos hemos enterado de muchas cosas hoy

-Si… es cierto –Dijo Guruclef -No te preocupes –La tomo de la mano casi por un segundo (: p) –Te daré una poción para dormir, es necesario que descanses Marina

Guruclef apareció en su mano una poción para dormir, y se la entrego a Marina, esta la recibió pero no se movió de su lugar

Guruclef… se que quizá no es el momento… pero… -Marina tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo -crees que podría hablar contigo

Claro –Dijo Guruclef un poco extrañado –Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Marina… ¿Qué ocurre?

Lo que pasa es que… Guruclef yo… -¡Ahora o nunca! –Yo te… ¡Amo! No he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo momento desde la ultima vez que te vi… yo… yo no se que es lo que pasa… al principio pensé que me correspondías pero Luego, cambiaste tu actitud hacia conmigo y yo… no sabía por que… y Lucy… tu la mirabas… y cuando ella…yo… -Marina se quedo callada un instante, y prosiguió despacio, con calma y con cierto dejo de tristeza –Sé que no debería decirte todo esto… sé que no tiene caso porque… aunque no queramos, nosotras tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo y…

Marina apretaba fuertemente sus manos a su falda azul mientras unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla contra su voluntad

Marina…

Guruclef se acerco a Marina y la tomo del rostro, la miro fijamente a los ojos, "Quizá lo de Ascot fue una confusión… ella me ama…. Ella…" Guruclef estaba a punto de fundir sus pensamientos en los labios de Marina cuando….

_¡¡¡**PERDON! **Sé que me tarde en actualizar y les pido mis sinceras disculpas, ¿¿verdad que me disculpan? (Siiiiii), je ya lo sabía, jiji, no, no se crean ya hablando… bueno escribiendo en serio deveritas deveritas que ya no va a volver a suceder. Espero y les agrade este capitulo que mi trabajo me costo heeeee, bueno prometo tener mañana el próximo capitulo _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	9. LA APARICIÓN DE KANOE

**CAPITULO 9:**

**La Aparición de Kanoe **

Guruclef estaba apunto de fundir sus pensamientos en los labios de Marina cuando de pronto… el castillo comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente

¡¡Esta sucediendo otra vez! –Dijo Guruclef tomando fuertemente la mano de Marina

Es Kanoe ¿verdad? –Pregunto Marina… de pronto el movimiento ceso

Eso parece –Guruclef comenzó a mirar a todos lados con la mirada perdida

¿¿Qué pasa Guruclef? –pregunto intrigada Marina

Es que… no siento la energía de Lucy

¿¿Qué? –Marina se asusto –Lucy…

Sin pensarlo más los dos salieron de la habitación a buscar a Lucy en su cuarto y al no encontrarla ahí Guruclef se comunico con todos con ayuda de su báculo se comunico con todos…

"Tenemos que buscar a Lucy en el palacio… su energía se a desvanecido"

¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

La sorpresa fue general para todos, Paris y Anaís no tardaron en salir de los jardines del palacio a toda prisa (Que raro salir de afuera jeje ** :p**), en una de las habitaciones del palacio Caldina y Ráfaga hacía… mmm… pues… cosas… que dejaron a medias - y también salieron lo más rápido posible, Ascot y Presea hicieron lo mismo… y Latís… el ya sabía exactamente donde buscar… si Lucy no estaba en su habitación solo había un lugar al cual se hubiera podido dirigir….

Lucy esta en el jardín de la fuente –Le dijo Latís a Guruclef mientras pasaba corriendo frente a el, llevando por detrás a la pobre de Primavera que aún estaba somnolienta

Todos siguieron a Latís a prisa asta esos Jardines… al llegar…

¡LUCY!

Lucy se encontraba flotando en el aire inconsciente envuelta por una especie de campo de energía Maligno

¿Qué ocurre Guruclef? –Pregunto Marina preocupada

¿¿Qué le pasa a Lucy? –Dijo Desesperada Anaís –Vuelve a Hacer el hechizo de antes, Latís llámala

Es imposible… -Dijo Guruclef con una Lágrima en los ojos –Yo no puedo hacer nada

Guruclef no digas tonterías! –Dijo Latís –Debemos hacer algo… si la dejamos ahí quedara atrapada para siempre

Guruclef piensa –Dijo Ráfaga –debe haber algún modo

Sabes que ya no hay salida ¿verdad Guruclef? –Dijo una voz que salía de entre las plantas del jardín

De pronto apareció una joven de cabello negro y largo amarrado en dos coletas, con unos ojos igual de oscuros, aparentaba solo unos 16 o 17 años, y piel blanca como la nieve

Hola Kanoe –Dijo seriamente Guruclef

¿¿¿KANOE?

Cuanto tiempo Guruclef, me halaga que aún me recuerdes

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Dijo fríamente Latís –Saca a Lucy de ese transe y vasta ya de juegos Kanoe

Hola Latís… -Dijo Kanoe sonriendo –No te recordaba tan grosero con una dama y pensar que tu y yo…

Vasta de Juegos Kanoe –Dijo fuertemente Latís –Libera a Lucy

Valla… esa chiquilla no solo mato a mi hermana sino que robo tu corazón

Kanoe no sabes la historia –Trato de decir Latís

¿¿Qué le as hecho a Lucy? –Dijo Marina gritando molesta –Libérala ahora mismo

Lucy no mato sola a la princesa –Dijo Anaís –Lo hicimos las tres juntas

jajaja –Rió Kanoe –Es tierno ver como se protegen mutuamente, precisamente por eso deberían comprender mi odio por Lucy, ella mato a la segunda persona más importante en mi vida… Esmeralda… ella era como mi hermana yo la protegía y ella la mato…. Y no solo eso sino que también me quito a….

Kanoe no termino lo que iba a decir y con un movimiento de la mano hizo que la energía maligna que rodeaba a Lucy se fortaleciera

¡¡LUCY! –Marina y Anaís trataban de ayudar a Lucy pero el campo de energía las repelía

Bien… creo que por hoy me siento cansada –Dijo Kanoe –pero no me voy sola me llevo a su querida Lucy –Kanoe se acerco a Lucy y la abrazo –No se preocupen… no pienso matarla… "Aún" adiós mi amado Latís…

Kanoe desapareció con Lucy en brazos y Aunque todos estaban muy preocupados por Lucy en ese momento solo podían pensar en lo de… "mi amado Latís"

_Que les parece… ya entro la manzana de la discordia, espero les agrade y recuerden dejar Reviews porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… _

_Los quiere la linda:_

_Usagui Kou _


	10. RECUERDOS UNA TIERNA PROMESA Y UN DULCE ...

CAPITULO 10

RECUERDOS, UNA TIERNA PROMESA Y UN DULCE BESO

Nadie en el palacio durmió aquella noche, las interrogantes cada vez eran más y ahora con Lucy secuestrada por Kanoe… La situación en el castillo estaba lejos de mejorar. Guruclef no salía de su habitación al parecer buscando la forma de poder ayudar a Lucy pero sin admitir que alguien lo interrumpiese, Marina y Anaís y los demás también trataban de encontrar alguna forma de salvar a Lucy pero sin conseguir nada; y Latís… no había rastro de Latís desde que Kanoe desapareció incluso Primavera desconocía su paradero y eso la tenía muy molesta y se mostraba especialmente irritada con la pobre de Nicona.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y el bosque del silencio daba una apariencia muy tenebrosa pero a Latís no parecía importarle, ya hacía un día desde que no sabía nada de Lucy y no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, y sabía exactamente a donde ir… recordaba haber estado en ese lugar cuando era un niño… solía escapar con una pequeña que odiaba jugar a ser la princesa y cuando lograba que aquel hombre de traje que la vigilaba se distrajera salían corriendo los dos asta aquel lugar del bosque que era invisible para los ojos de los adultos… "La cascada mágica" solían llamarla, y es que para aquellos dos pequeños aquel lugar estaba lleno de Magia… Latís recordaba la ultima vez que lograron verse en aquel lugar… una inocente promesa salio de sus labios… una promesa que aunque mucho tiempo trato de cumplirla ya casi había olvidado

Aquí es… -Latís se detuvo justamente frente a una gran montaña y desenvaino su espada -¡Lugar místico… Muéstrame tu secreto, Muéstrame el lugar que solo los inocentes pueden ver! -.

Latís apunto con la punta de su espada aquella montaña y tras una ráfaga de viento esta desapareció dando lugar a unas hermosas flores y una enorme cascada que se escuchaba rugir…

¡KANOE HE VENIDO POR LUCY! –Dijo con vos potente Latís

Valla que te tardaste Latís –Kanoe apareció justo frente a el –Por un momento pensé que olvidarías "La cascada Mágica"

Devuélveme a Lucy

Que tonta fui… llegue a pensar que me esperarías con el mismo amor que me tuviste alguna vez

Kanoe… -Latís la miro como queriendo decir… pero… -Sabes que no podemos perder el tiempo en esto si Lucy permanece en el estado en que la tienes mucho tiempo perderá toda su energía para volver

POR QUE QUIERES QUE VUELVA –Grito Kanoe con odio -¿¿Acaso la amas?¿¿La amas como a mi?

Kanoe… por favor no digas tonterías

¿¿¿Tonterías?Ella mato a Esmeralda… ¿¿Cómo puedes amar a una asesina?No puedo entenderlo Latís

Ella no es ninguna asesina –Dijo Latís –No conoces los hechos, Esmeralda quería morir y las únicas de poder ayudarla eran Lucy y las demás

¿¿AYUDARLA? –Dijo Kanoe incrédula –No me hagas reír… Matar a otra persona no es ayudarla

No había otra salida

Siempre hay otra salida –Dijo con Terquedad Kanoe –No sé por qué te empeñas en defenderla si es que no la amas, porque… no la amas ¿Verdad? –Kanoe comenzó a acercarse a Latís sobre manera –Porque me amas a mi no es verdad, No pudiste haberme olvidado, además tu prometiste que…

Kanoe esto no se trata de nosotros

Vamos Latís… -Dijo Kanoe acercándosele tratando de besarlo –Siempre quisiste besarme no es verdad… bésame Latís… descubre el amor que sé que aún sientes por mi, recuerda aquella promesa…

Te equivocas –Dijo Latís apartando a Kanoe –He venido por Lucy… Solo por ella

Bien… -Kanoe levanto su mano –Quieres a Lucy… ahí la tienes

Lucy apareció recostada en una gran roca que se encontraba frente a la cascada

Ahí la tienes Latís –Dijo Kanoe –Ve con tu amada Lucy, aunque… no te aseguro que valla a despertar

Kanoe tienes que decirme como despertarla, sabes que no puede permanecer mucho tiempo así… si queda atrapada en el mundo de los sueños no habrá forma de rescatarla

Eso me haría tan feliz Latís –Dijo Kanoe –Vengaría la muerte de la pequeña Esmeraldita y… tu corazón volvería a ser mío, pero… Creo que es bueno que sepas que existe una sola manera de regresar a Lucy del Mundo de los sueños

¡Dime cual es!

Eso es algo que tú debes averiguar, si en verdad amas a esa chica, no hay de que preocuparse… pero… Aunque logres salvarla yo terminare matando a esa joven con mis propias manos

No puedo creer que tu corazón se haya oscurecido tanto… No queda rastro de la pequeña niña de la que un día me enamore

Eso es porque… Aquella pequeña no existe más Latís

Kanoe Desapareció, Latís observo con detenimiento aquel lugar que tan seguido frecuento de niño… Recordaba como una pequeña con un hermoso vestido blanco jugueteaba en las aguas de la cascada mientras…

**_FLASH BACK_**

_-Sabes Latís algún día lograre escapar de esta prisión_

_-Incluso ahora no as perdido tus sueños verdad Kanoe-Decía un pequeño caballero de traje negro_

_-hay Latís… si perdiera mis sueños creo que no podría seguir con esto_

_-Sabes Kanoe escapare contigo –Dijo Latís decidido _

_-Latís… estás seguro, tu amas Céfiro_

_-No importa, además no puedes marcharte sola los caballeros cuidamos a las princesas y mi deber es protegerte siempre_

_-Latís… cuando seamos grandes viviremos juntos, viajaremos y tendremos hijos ¿verdad? _

_-mmm… suena muy complicado_

_-¡Latís! _

_-esta bien… pero además tengo entendido que el pilar no puede tener un hombre ni hijos –Dijo confundido el jovencito_

_-Hay Latís… por eso no te preocupes, recuerda escaparemos y dejare de ser el pilar_

_-mmm… esta bien_

_-Debes saber que eso implica que debes estar siempre conmigo y cuidarme y amarme _

_-¿Amarte? –las mejillas del pequeño enrojecieron_

_-Mira tus mejillas están rojas –Dijo riendo Kanoe _

_-Bien, Bien acepto _

_-Con eso no vasta tienes que prometerlo_

_-¿Prometerlo? Esta bien… Prometo que…_

_-Tienes que poner tu mano en el corazón_

_-mmm… que complicadas son las mujeres_

_-¡Latís! _

_-Esta bien… -Dijo el muchacho con la mano derecha en el corazón –Prometo estar siempre contigo cuidarte y amarte_

_-Ahora hay que sellar la promesa_

_-¿¿Sellarla? Eres muy complicada para tener solo 10 años Kanoe –Dijo Latís –y como hay que sellarla_

_-Pues como la sellan dos personas que se aman_

_-¿Cómo dos personas que se aman? Y eso como es_

_-Pues con un beso_

_-¿¿Un beso? _

_-Si, tienes que besarme –Dijo Kanoe serrando los ojos_

_-mmm… No puedo Kanoe –Dijo el cada vez más apenado jovencito_

_-¡Latís! Si no me besas tu promesa no valdrá nada _

_-esta bien _

_El tímido jovencito de tan solo 12 años estaba muy nervioso pero aún así quería sellar por completo su promesa, lo único que sabía era que nunca se querría separar de Kanoe y si para que eso se cumpliera era necesario besarla lo haría… después de todo no era tan desagradable. Latís se acerco lentamente a la pequeña niña cerró sus ojos y por primera vez sus labios tocaron los labios de una mujer y ese recuerdo permanecería siempre en su mente. Pero Había algo de lo que no se daban cuenta… Una joven de cabellos de fuego miraba con lágrimas en los ojos aquella hermosa escena… mientras dos corazones se unían uno se rompía poco a poco._

Latís alejo aquellos pensamientos de su mente, miro a Lucy y la tomo en sus brazos, mientras cruzaba el bosque del silencio solo podía pensar en una cosa ¿En verdad amaba a Lucy?

_**Todo se complica… espero les agrade la idea, no olviden hacerme saber su opinión que para mi es lo más importante, **_

_**Los quiere la linda **_

_**Usagui Kou ** _


	11. UN ENCUENTRO ENTRE LUCY Y KANOE

CAPITULO 11

UN ENCUENTRO ENTRE LUCY Y KANOE

-¡Latís regreso al castillo con Lucy! –Dijo Ráfaga entrando de repente a la sala donde estaban todos

¿Regreso con Lucy?

Si pero… Esperen

Anaís Marina y los demás estaban que no cabían de felicidad y salieron de prisa sin terminar de escuchar lo que Ráfaga tenía que decirles

¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! –Latís estaba apunto de entrar a la habitación de Lucy cuando llegaron esperando ver a Lucy

¿Que paso Latís? –Pregunto intrigada Presea al ver a Lucy inconsciente en brazos de Latís

Acaso… Lucy esta… -Caldina pensaba lo peor

No digas tonterías –Dijo Marina más asustada que molesta

Lucy esta bien verdad… -Dijo temerosa Anaís al

No esta muerta si es a lo que se refieren –Dijo Latís con seriedad –Pero aun sigue bajo el hechizo de Kanoe

¿¿Qué?

Latís no respondió nada, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Lucy y la recostó en su cama

Latís dinos que paso –Dijo impaciente París

¿Hablaste con Kanoe? –Pregunto impaciente Ascot

París responde –Marina estaba muy preocupada

¿Dónde esta Guruclef? –preguntó Latís

Paris dinos que pasa

¿Dónde esta Guruclef?

En su habitación –Dijo Anaís

Latís salio de aquel cuarto y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Guruclef ante las miradas expectantes de todos

¡Guruclef!

¿Qué ocurre Latís? –Dijo extrañado Guruclef –Pedí que no me molestarán

He traído a Lucy

a Lucy… -Guruclef no lo podía creer –¿Ella esta bien?

Aún sigue bajo el hechizo de Kanoe

¿Te dijo como liberarla?

No –Dijo Latís agachando la mirada

Tiene que haber una forma… tiene que haberla

Kanoe menciono algo –Dijo Latís –Dijo que si yo en verdad amaba a Lucy no tendría de que preocuparme

Si tu la amaras… -Guruclef se quedo pensativo

_"¿Dónde Estoy?... se escucha el rugir de una cascada… no recuerdo haber visto una cascada en el bosque del silencio… que es eso… parece la vos de una niña… parece que esta con ella un niño… que curioso la niña parece una princesita y el un pequeño caballero..."_

_-¿¿Un beso?_

_-Si tienes que besarme_

_"Que tiernos… ese niño… ese niño me parece familiar se parece a…"_

_-¡Latís! Si no me besas tu promesa no valdrá nada_

_"¿¿LATIS, El… el no puede ser Latís… es mentira… esto no puede ser real, esto debe de ser un sueño… si eso es… solo puede ser obra de Kanoe"_

_-Solo en una cosa no te equivocas mi querida Lucy –La pequeña que antes besaba a Lucy ahora miraba a Lucy fijamente dejando al pequeño inmóvil –Esto si es obra mía, pero… No es ninguna mentira… esto en verdad ocurrió hace tiempo, difícil de creer ¿no?_

_-¿Tú? ¿Tú eres Kanoe? –Pregunto Lucy sorprendida _

_-Así es –Dijo la pequeña sonriendo_

_Kanoe volteo para con el pequeño e inmóvil Latís y lo beso nuevamente en ese momento del cuerpo de la pequeña Kanoe salio una energía formando la figura de una joven de un largo cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas_

_-Esa era yo hace 7 años –Dijo posándose detrás de Lucy_

_-Tu y el… _

_-¿Que si nos amábamos? -Dijo Kanoe sonriendo –Sí… aún nos amamos_

_-Aún…_

_-Así es Lucy… ¿Te duele? –Dijo Kanoe con malicia - Creo que estamos a mano, tú mataste a mi mejor amiga y yo… yo te robo el corazón de aquel a quien amas… aunque… nunca fue tuyo_

_-Si el te ama… –Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos –Yo no pienso oponerme… pero… por favor no dañes a mis amigos ni a Céfiro _

_-Hay… que tierna… es tan patético ver como te preocupas por quienes no se preocupan por ti _

_-Te equivocas –Dijo Lucy secándose las lágrimas –Confió plenamente en todos ellos… desde la primera vez que llegamos a Céfiro ellos me enseñaron a tener fe y confianza, tu no vas a lograr que desconfíe _

_-Y dime Lucy confías en Latís _

_-Yo…_

_-Creías que te amaba… verdad Lucy… pero ahora vez que no es así o… acaso piensas competir con su primer amor…_

_-Yo… _

_-Seria inútil, Latís se enamoro de mi en ese entonces y se volvió a enamorar de mi ahora y nada podrá hacer que eso cambie_

_-Ya te lo dije –Dijo Lucy tratando de aparentar fortaleza pero sin poder evitar un ligero temblar en su voz –No pienso intervenir_

_-Bien… sabiendo eso creo que no importara que te diga que permanecerás en este sueño para siempre_

_-¿Qué?_

_-La única forma de salir de aquí es que aquel a quien amas corresponda tu amor y tenga el poder para llegar aquí… y que crees mi querida Lucy me temo que "Mi amado Latís" a la única quien ama es a mi, así que tendrás que resignarte a vivir en este sueño_

_**¿¿Que les parece?no se imaginan cuanto trabajo me costo escribir este chap. Y es que no se me ocurría nada… pero bueno espero que aya salido bien No olviden dejar un pequeño Review haciéndome saber su opinión… ¡¡Esperen muchas sorpresas!**_

_**Los quiere la linda**_

_**Usagui Kou **_


	12. MAMA ANAIS Y UN ATAQUE AL CASTILLO

CAPITULO12

MAMA ANAIS Y UN ATAQUE AL CASTILLO

-El rostro de Lucy ha cambiado –Dijo Anaís preocupada a los pies de la cama de su amiga

Si yo también lo noto, que la estará haciendo soñar esa…

Marina calma… -interrumpió Anaís

¡Lucy no creas nada de lo que te dice! –Grito Marina al cuerpo inerte de su amiga – ¡Lucy regresa!

Marina… -Anaís abrazo a Marina de quien ya corrían lágrimas de sus ojos

¡Lucy… no tienes derecho a abandonarnos! Tienes que estar aquí, quiero escucharte reír incluso defender a Nicona –Marina rompió en llanto

Marina… -Anaís trataba por todos los medios de no llorar -Tranquila confía en Lucy ya veras que todo mejorara… lo mejor será que descanses ya hace 2 días que no dormimos y si llega a haber problemas no serviremos de nada todas somnolientas

Tienes razón Anaís –Dijo Marina sonriéndole a su amiga –Gracias Anaís

Vamos –Dijo Anaís con tono maternal –te acompañare a tu habitación

Las dos jóvenes caminaron por el pasillo asta llegar a la habitación de Marina

Marina prométeme que vas a dormir de acuerdo

Si mamá Anaís –Dijo sonriendo Marina

Mas le vale jovencita

Jajajajaja –A Marina le resultaba muy cómico ver a la rubia en el papel de mamá

Que duermas bien Marina –Anaís le dio un tierno beso en la frente

Gracias Anaís

Después de esto la rubia camino sin rumbo por los pasillos del palacio

"No debo de preocuparme… sé que Lucy esta bien… tengo que confiar en ella, debo ser fuerte y tener siempre la mente despejada, no puedo darme el lujo de llorar"

-Que ocurre Anaís –Paris quien ya llevaba rato siguiendo los pasos de la Rubia se decidió a hablar con ella

Paris…

-Oye no te cansas de siempre ser la niña fuerte

Paris yo no…

Anaís por más que quieras ocultarlo se que sufres por lo que le esta pasando a Lucy y eso no tiene nada de malo, no puedes fingir todo el tiempo fortaleza a la larga terminaras lastimándote más

Por favor Paris no quiero hablar de eso –Dijo Anaís dándole la espalda al joven

Anaís –Paris se acerco a ella tomándola de los hombros –abecés no es malo mostrar tu debilidad

Paris… -El chico ya la abrazaba por completo

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron… pero a la vez se sentía reconfortada en los brazos del joven príncipe, tiernamente respondió su abrazo y sin más las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por si solas, Anaís se sentía aliviada… era justo lo que necesitaba, y es que la tristeza y la preocupación ya no cabían dentro de ella, y en verdad agradecía la comprensión del joven príncipe.

Gracias Paris –Dijo Anaís secándose las lagrimas del rostro –Ahora me siento mucho mejor

Me alegro de eso señorita –Dijo Paris sonriendo y mirando a los ojos a la hermosa rubia –Ahora mamá Anaís es hora de dormir, así que permítame por favor escoltarla hasta su dormitorio

Claro –Dijo Anaís sonriendo –O acaso se le puede negar algo al príncipe

La hermosa pareja camino tomados de la mano, El se sentía feliz de que por fin estuviera de vuelta aquella a quien tanto amaba, y Anaís se sentía tan contenta y Segura al tomar la mano de aquel a quien amaba

Servida mi querida Anaís –Dijo Paris haciendo reverencia

Gracias príncipe –Anaís se abalanzo sobre el chico abrazándolo tiernamente

Si esta será la respuesta cada vez que te ayude será muy grato para mí hacerlo otra vez

Paris… -La chica se había ruborizado nuevamente

Que duermas bien mi querida Anaís –El chico la beso tiernamente en la mejilla

Anaís Entro a su cuarto, se puso el pijama, rezo una oración y entro a su cama, Fue fácil conciliar el sueño puesto que la pobre niña ya llevaba ya dos noches sin dormir.

Por primera vez desde lo de Lucy todos dormían en el castillo excepto… Guruclef… el ya llevaba tres noches sin dormir y aun así no parecía cansado, casi no hablaba con nadie, sabía que Marina trataba de acercarse a el, sabía que pasaba horas fuera de su habitación pero el nunca abría, Trataba de olvidar aquellas palabras de Marina… "Yo te amo, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo momento" Por mucho tiempo había deseado escuchar aquellas palabras y ahora que era así no estaba seguro de sentirse Feliz por haberlas escuchado, por el contrario sentía un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza ya que ahora mas que nunca sabía que demostrar su amor por Marina empeoraría las cosas… Desde que entro a su vida y a la de Lucy y Anaís solo les había traído desgracias y no pensaba seguir haciéndolo y sabía que en cuanto lograrán liberar a Lucy lo mejor sería llevarlas de vuelta al mundo místico a hacerlas olvidar la existencia de Céfiro

¿Qué ocurre? –El castillo comenzó a sacudirse nuevamente

¡GURUCLEF! ¡GURUCLEF! –Ráfaga entro repentinamente a la habitación

¿Ráfaga que ocurre, esta sacudida no es como las anteriores

¡Nos están atacando Guruclef! –Se apresuro a contestar Ráfaga

¡Guruclef que es lo que pasa… quien nos ataca! –Marina y Anaís acompañadas por Latís acababan de entrar también

Aun no lo sabemos, paresen soldados de otro planeta –Contesto Ráfaga

¿Otro planeta? –Dijo Sorprendida Anaís

Creí que con la anulación del Pilar Céfiro no seria más atacado

No creo que su objetivo sea el pilar –Dijo Ráfaga –Mas bien pareciera que lo que quieren es destruir Céfiro

¿Destruir Céfiro?

Tal vez sea obra de Kanoe –Dijo Anaís

No lo creo –Contesto seriamente Latís –El único objetivo de Kanoe es matar a Lucy estoy seguro de que ella no piensa en destruir Céfiro

Creo que ahora no es tiempo para pensar en eso –Dijo Ráfaga –Tenemos que salir a pelear

¡De acuerdo! –Contestaron Marina y Anaís al momento que sus armaduras aparecieron al igual que sus espadas

Yo también peleare –Dijo con decisión Latís

Bien –Dijo Ráfaga el castillo volvió a estremecerse apresurémonos Caldina y Ascot y Paris no aguantarán mucho, Guruclef por favor usa tu magia para proteger el castillo

Tengan mucho cuidado –Dijo Guruclef con un dejo de tristeza en la voz -Yo are todo lo que pueda

Los 4 jóvenes se apresuraron a salir al campo de batalla

Necesitas ayuda –Dijo Anaís al llegar en ayuda de Paris que peleaba con 4 a la vez y estaba a punto de ser derrotado

Valla se estaban tardando

No puedo creer que no puedan hacer nada sin nosotras –Dijo Marina que llegaba en ayuda de la pobre de Caldina

Que no se te suba a la cabeza Marina –Dijo Caldina mirando graciosamente a la joven de cabellos azules

De pronto una flecha de fuego se dirigía apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba Paris

¡VIENTO DE DEFENZA! –Grito Anaís

Una segunda flecha de fuego se dirigía hacia una Caldina desprevenida

¡DRAGON DE AGUA! –Grito Marina

Los soldados de vestimentas extrañas Dejaron de pelear y en un instante desaparecieron, se escucho la risa familiar alguien aplaudía lentamente y un pelirroja apareció flotando en el aire

No lo hicieron nada mal "Amigas" , pero no lo suficientemente bien para impedir que las mate

Lucy…

_JAJAJA Sorprendidas… si ustedes no yo si jeje comencé a escribir este capitulo sin pensar en ninguna pelea y luego se me ocurrió que un ataque al castillo seria buena idea pero aun no se me ocurría quien iba a ser el nuevo enemigo… de hecho al principio los atacantes iban a ser maquinas y luego pensé que seria mejor un nuevo planeta invasor… y menos de un minuto el rostro del o mas bien de la atacante se me vino a la mente : p espero les guste… recuerden dejar Reviews! _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	13. AMOR TRISTEZA CULPA Y ODIO

CAPITULO13

AMOR, TRISTEZA CULPA Y ODIO

.-Lucy…

.-¿Sorprendidas amigas? –Dijo Lucy con un tono de maldad –

.-¡No te creo! –Grito Marina –¡¡Lucy esta en el castillo!.

.-¿¿Que acaso no me estas mirando? –Dijo Lucy con sarcasmo –Sabes, nunca he entendido tu terquedad Marina

.-No puedes ser Lucy ella nunca Aria esto –Dijo Anaís

.-Que tonta eres Anaís, siempre he creído que eres una hipócrita con tu cara de Mustia

.-No caeremos en tu juego! –Grito Anaís preparándose a atacar -¡Hurac…!

.-¡Chicas deténgase! –Grito Presea que salía corriendo del castillo

.-¿Presea que ocurre?

.-Hola presea…Creo que ya no es necesario que yo les explique lo que pasa –Dijo Lucy desapareciendo en el aire

.-Espera… - Era inútil… Lucy ya había desaparecido

.- ¿Presea que es lo que esta ocurriendo? –Pregunto inquieta Marina

.-Ella no era Lucy… ¿Verdad? –Dijo Preocupada Anaís

.-Ella… -Presea no sabía como explicarles –Lo mejor será que entremos al castillo

Las chicas obedecieron no de muy buena manera, y es que aún no terminaban de comprender que era lo que ocurría, lo único de lo que no querían dudar era de que con la que se acababan de enfrentar no era Lucy.

Al llegar a la habitación de Lucy…

.-¡LUCY!

Marina y Anaís estaban asustadas al ver a Lucy flotando en el Aire rodeada por una energía maligna pero… esta era diferente… Parecía haber una tormenta eléctrica adentro de este círculo… la energía era tan poderosa que era incluso visible a los ojos en forma de pequeños relámpagos

.-Ella… -Las palabras no fluía de la boca de Presea

.-¡Presea di algo! –Grito Marina

.-Presea por favor explícanos que pasa –Dijo Anaís

.-Esa a la que ustedes vieron… No es Lucy

.-¿Entonces por que no nos dejaste acabar con ella hace unos segundos?

.-Porque… si ella muere… Lucy morirá de igual manera

.-¿¿Qué?.

.-Al estar atrapada Lucy en el mundo de los sueños Kanoe puede manipular su energía a su antojo, al parecer de alguna manera a logrado lastimar los sentimientos de Lucy y utilizando su tristeza logro crear un clon físico de Lucy

.-¿Es como Luz? –Pregunto Marina

.-No… -Dijo Presea –Luz poseía sentimientos de Lucy y era una parte de su corazón en cambio Kanoe lo único que hizo fue que con las tristeza y las dudas de Lucy creo un ser independiente, Luz mostraba la parte oscura de Lucy, pero nuestra nueva atacante aunque fue creada a base de Lucy y tiene sus mismos poderes tiene sentimientos propios

.-¿Y entonces como la venceremos? –Pregunto Marina

.-La única manera es destruyendo aquello que une a Lucy con ese Clon

.-Eso quiere decir que tenemos que quitar la tristeza que le esta haciendo sentir Kanoe ¿no es así?–Dijo Anaís

.-No exactamente –Dijo Presea

.-Eso no les corresponde a ustedes –Dijo Guruclef entrando en la habitación

.-¿Entonces a quien?

.-A mi –Dijo Latís

.-¿Qué? –Marina aun no comprendía

.-Es cierto, porque no se me ocurrió antes –Dijo Anaís suspicazmente –Lucy no puede sufrir por ninguna de nosotras porque esta segura de lo que sentimos por ella en cambio…

.-No sabe lo que Latís siente por ella -Continuo Marina deduciendo –Entonces no hay problema hay que hacerle saber que la amas, porque… la amas ¿verdad?

Latís agacho la cabeza con la mirada perdida

.-Creo que lo mejor es que regresen a sus recamaras –Dijo Guruclef

.-¡Latís contesta! –Grito Marina

.-Marina no es el momento –Dijo Guruclef elevando un poco la voz –Por favor regresen a sus recamaras

.- ¿Dejaremos a Lucy así?

.-Yo me quedare con ella –Dijo Presea –Tratare de brindarle energía para conseguir más tiempo para ella

.-¿Nosotras no podemos hacer nada? –Pregunto Anaís intranquila

.-Me temo que no Anaís –Dijo Guruclef más tranquilo –por favor regresen a sus habitaciones

.-Esta bien

Anaís y Marina salían de la habitación no sin antes esta ultima desafiar con la mirada a Latís

.-Espero sepas lo que esta en juego Latís… -Dijo Marina - Ella menos que nadie merece sufrir de esta manera

.-¡Marina! –Reprendió Anaís

.-Ya sé –Dijo Marina saliendo de la habitación mirando aun a los ojos a Latís

.-Latís vamos a mi habitación –Dijo Guruclef –Presea si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarnos

.-Esta bien Guruclef

Ya en la habitación de Guruclef…

.-Que piensas hacer Latís –Pregunto tranquilamente Guruclef

.-Ir por ella –Contesto secamente Latís –Quizá no este seguro de mi amor aun… pero la quiero y Marina tiene razón Lucy es la ultima persona en merecer esto

.-Espero que sepas que aunque Kanoe ya no sea el pilar la promesa que le hiciste aun tiene su estigma sobre ti

.-Lo se Guruclef

.-Aun así piensas arriesgarte –Dijo Guruclef mirándolo fijamente – Yo no le veo caso

.-¿No le vez caso? –Dijo Latís incrédulo

.-Latís si no la amas morirás al momento de tratar entrar a ese mundo en ese momento tu promesa hacía Kanoe "el pilar" se romperá y tu alma quedara atrapada en la oscuridad, en cambio si en verdad amas a Lucy y logras sacarla de aquel lugar tu promesa de igual manera se romperá y acabarás de la misma manera

.-¡ENTONCES QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA! –Grito Latís –Debo quedarme aquí esperando a que Lucy quede atrapada en aquel lugar porque tengo miedo a perder mi alma, perdona si no quiero hacerlo

.-Perdóname tú si no quiero que Lucy regrese, pregunte por ti y tener que contestarle que moriste al aceptar que la amabas -Dijo Guruclef elevando de más la vos –No creo que después de eso Lucy disfrute mucho de la vida

.-¡Pero estará viva!

.-¡Debe haber otra manera!

.-¡No la hay!

Aquella habitación quedo en silencio unos instantes… Latís y Guruclef estaban muy exaltados nunca habían discutido así… y lo peor era que los dos sabían que el otro tenía la razón.

_.-¿¿Latís tiene que morir?. –Lucy estaba conmocionada ante lo que observaba –No puede ser ¡Latís no lo hagas!_

_.-ja jaja -Kanoe acababa de aparecer –El no puede Oírte_

_.-Kanoe porque lo haces_

_.-Por verte ese rostro lleno de tristeza –Dijo Kanoe con odio –Al menos sentirás una parte de lo que sintió la pequeña Esmeralda _

_.-Pero creí que lo amabas _

_.-Jajaja que ingenua eres Lucy… en mi corazón no cabe más sentimiento que mi gran odio hacía t_

_.-Kanoe no saves lo que haces_

_.-Dime Lucy… que se siente saber que la persona que mas amas duda de sus sentimiento asía ti y no solo eso que tendrá que morir solo por culpa tuya, en verdad eres mala Lucy _

_.-Yo… no…_

_.-No comprendo como pueden quererte tanto tus amigas… tú no mereces amor de nadie…solo causas dolor, tus amigas sufren por ti, tus hermanos se preguntaran porque su pequeña hermanita no regresa de la escuela y no solo eso sino que Latís tendrá que morir por causa tuya, no se como quieres seguir viviendo_

_El corazón de Lucy comenzaba a sentir un gran vacío dentro de el… Las palabras de Kanoe comenzaban a tener efecto… y es que por más que Lucy quisiera negarlo algo dentro de ella sabía que las palabras de Kanoe tenían algo de verdad… ahora ese sentimiento de tristeza comenzaba a crecer con un dejo de culpa… y eso asía aumentar la energía de el clon y no solo eso sino que también comenzaba a saciar la sed de venganza de Kanoe_

No lejos de ahí en un mundo alterno Una princesa lloraba observando el sufrir de sus queridas guerreras Mágicas y no solo eso su sentir aumentaba al ver el corazón endurecido de aquella que alguna vez llamo hermana

_¿¿Qué TAL?. ¿¿Ahora como saldrán de esta?. ¡¡No lo se! Jiji : p ya se me ocurrirá algo _

no olviden dejar Reviews sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi.

_Los quiere la linda_

_**Usagui Kou**_

P.D¡¡¡¡¡ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!-


	14. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LATIS

CAPITULO 14

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LATÍS

Marina y Anaís se encontraban en una de las salas del castillo pensando y tratando de encontrar alguna otra manera para rescatar a su amiga de aquel lugar pero…

"MARINA"

.-¿¿¿Ceres?

"ANAIS"

.-¿¿¿Windom?

No importa cuanto pasara el tiempo Marina y Anaís jamás olvidarían aquellas voces y

"Escuchen bien guerreras Mágicas" dijo Ceres

"El enemigo se ha hecho más fuerte" continuo Windom

.-¿Se refieren a Kanoe? –Pregunto Marina

"Hablamos de aquella que a tomado la figura de Lucy" –Dijo Ceres

.-El clon físico…-Dijo Anaís

"Así es ella tiene a un genio de su lado" Respondió Windom

.-¿A un genio? –Las chicas no comprendían muy bien

"Tengan mucho cuidado guerreras Mágicas" –Dijo Ceres

"Sí llegan a necesitar nuestra ayuda no duden en gritar nuestros nombres que nosotros siempre estaremos con ustedes"

Mientras tanto Latís caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del palacio... solo pensaba en lo mal que lo debe de estar pasando Lucy y solo por culpa de el… de pronto vino a su mente aquella imagen… Lucy tirada en el suelo y… "Lo siento Latís… Te amo" , y luego aquella charla que tuvieron en el jardín de la fuente, La risa de Lucy mientras jugaba con aquellas hermosas aves

.-Latís Latís -Una niña pequeña de unos 6 o 7 años, de cabellos rubios, corría hacia Latís

.-¿Lira? –Latís estaba sorprendido, hacia mucho que había perdido contacto con aquella pequeña, Se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

.-Recuerdas que viví aquí un tiempo –Dijo La niña con suspicacia y queriendo parecer mayor –Escuche que Lucy estaba de regreso en Céfiro ¿Puedo verla?

.-Lira… ella esta…

.-¿Le paso algo?

.-Ella…

.-Latís… -Lira sonrío comprendiendo que algo andaba mal con Lucy y poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Latís… -Sabes… Lucy es muy valiente y fuerte no importa cuantos problemas tenga mientras confiemos en ella siempre estar bien… Recuerdas… hay que tener confianza en ella

.-Tienes razón –Latís sonrió –Lira Lucy no esta a horita pero… ella volverá pronto yo mismo iré por ella

.-¿En serio? –Lira sonrió –Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme

.-Así es Lira… -Dijo Latís con la mirada perdida –No tienes de que preocuparte… Lo mejor será que regreses a tu casa… Te acompañare

.-No es necesario –Dijo La niña sonriendo –Mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí, Salúdamela mucho cuando la veas y dile que pronto vendré a visitarla

.-Yo se lo diré Lira… vete con cuidado

Latís observaba a Lira marcharse… Porque había dudado… mientras Lucy estaba lejos no dejaba de pensar en ella… en sus ojos… en aquella sonrisa y alegría tan características de Lucy, Ahora se sentía un tonto… Sabía perfectamente que Lucy lo amaba… y ahora sabía que el también la amaba y más de lo que algún día llego a amar… y si para salvar su vida tendría que perder el la suya no le importaba

Hola Latís

Kanoe… ¿Qué Haces aquí?

uuuuuuy antes cada vez que me veías te ponías muy contento y ahora… vaya que as cambiado Latís

Y tú hablas de cambio…

Yo no he cambiado Latís –Kanoe comenzó a acercarse a Latís –Sigo siendo la misma, se que puedes verlo en mis ojos –Kanoe estaba tan cerca como se puede estar de Latís –Latís sé que aun me amas… Lo puedo ver en tus ojos

Te equivocas yo…

Los labios de Kanoe no le permitieron terminar la oración… la piel de Latís se erizo, una sensación extraña lo envolvía… ese beso era diferente… trataba de moverse… alejar a Kanoe de el, pero algo se lo impedía… La voz de Lucy de nuevo "Latís te amo" no aquello esta mal… tiene que hacer algo… "Latís… Latís…" la voz de Lucy en su mente… de pronto una luz brillante salio del cuerpo de Latís… La luz ilumino todo el castillo… que pasaba que era lo que ocurría… de pronto una sacudida invadió el castillo… Latís salio de aquel trance y salio corriendo de aquella sala

En otra parte del castillo Marina y Anaís salían a toda prisa de sus habitaciones…

Guruclef que pasa

Un genio se acerca al castillo

¿Un genio?

Es el clon de Lucy, Marina estas lista

Yo siempre estoy lista Anaís

¿Saldrán a pelear ustedes dos solas? –Dijo Guruclef preocupado

No te preocupes Guruclef -Dijo Marina con una sonrisa

Además no estamos solas –Dijo Anaís –Ceres y Windom están con nosotras

¿Sus genios? –Guruclef parecía sorprendido –Pero… quien los

Guruclef no pudo preguntar nada cuando Marina y Anaís salían a toda prisa del castillo

¡CERES!

¡WINDOM!

Una gran luz salió de las dos chicas… sus Armaduras evolucionaron y de pronto ya se encontraban dentro de sus genios

¡Valla! Pensé que se habían acobardado

Nosotras jamás –Dijo Marina firmemente

Entonces están dispuestas a matarme ustedes mismas –Dijo La chica con sarcasmo –pensé que Lucy o… más bien yo era la única acecina pero ya veo que no

¡No te permitiré que vuelvas a llamar a Lucy acecina! –Dijo Marina sacando su espada

-Marina recuerda que no podemos dañarla… será como si dañáramos a Lucy

"Guerreras mágicas"

¿Latís?

"No se preocupen por Lucy… yo la traeré de regreso"

Latís salio del castillo y se dirigió hacia el bosque del silencio… sabía muy bien hacia donde tenía que dirigirse, Su vida ahora era lo ultimo que importaba… sus sentimientos estaban claros y era hora de ir por aquella a quien amaba

_El climax… que tal ¿les agrada? espero que si… hoy intervengo para agradecer a una por una a… ¡Ustedes! _

_**Hada: **No se si sabrás pero el primer review de esta historia…Adivina de quien es… pues¡¡ tuyo! ¡Gracias por seguir conmigo o jala y sea asta el final!_

_**Ceres:** pues como vez creo que Kanoe si tendrá que comerse sus palabras aunque… aun no hay nada escrito heeee_

_**Hanasaki-Natsumi –**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios aunque últimamente no he sabido nada de ti espero que mi historia no te haya decepcionado besos!_

_**Kuu : **De ti tampoco he tenido noticias espero que aun sigas en contacto… pero muchas gracias por tu comentario y aun más por lo de escritora jiji_

_**Lucy chan:** Mil gracias por tus comentarios... y ya vez nada de un simple bella durmiente porque sino pues no tendría chiste no crees?_

_**Casandra-caldina: **Otra que me abandona jiji… pues creo que quiza deje pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar después de las vacaciones que tuve pero ni modo… gracias por tus comentarios!_

**Hikaru darkness: **Que bueno que te agrado lo de la promesa de Latís que te parecen ahora las consecuencias? Espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por tus comentarios

**Luna: **Pues muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sobre si dejarlos separados si o no este… no te aseguro nada (jiji que mala soy)

**Mashincrimson: **gracias por tus comentarios… espero en verdad que seas de las que sigan asta el final la historia.. y sobre las peleas… espera el próximo capitulo jiji

**Yuqui-ona; **pues como veras me estor retrasando un poquitin pero es que la escuela y eso… pero tratare de seguir constante gracias portus comentaros!

**a-grech: **1000000000000000000000000000000000000 gracias por tu apoyo! Espero te guste esta historia

**_Y recuerden las quiere la linda_**

_**Usagui Kou**_


	15. ¿DONDE ESTA LUCY?

CAPITULO 15

¿DONDE ESTA LUCY?

Como describirles la gran batalla que se libraba en los cielos… "Lucy" las atacaba con toda su fuerza y pues Marina y Anaís hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para defenderse sin lastimarla… tendrían que esperar asta que estuvieran seguras de que el Lazo entre Lucy y… pues esta otra Lucy se desvaneciera por completo Aunque…

¡Flechas Fuego! –Gritaba "Lucy"

¡Viento de defensa! –Gritaba como por enésima vez Anaís

Para las chicas la batalla se estaba complicando Su Energía disminuía y el viento de defensa de Anaís se debilitaba poco a poco

Que aburrido –Decía "Lucy" –Será muy fácil matarlas si solo se defienden

No digas tonterías –Dijo Marina exasperada

¡Flechas Fuego! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas "Lucy"

¡Maremoto azul!

Marina trato de contrarrestar el ataque de "Lucy" pero inútilmente ya que el ataque

Alcanzó a herirla

Anaís no creo que soportemos mucho –Dijo Marina agitada –Ceres esta muy herido también

Resiste Marina –Dijo Anaís recargando a su amiga en su hombro –Recuerda tenemos que soportar por Lucy

Espero que Latís se apresure…

¡Lugar Místico revela ante mi tu secreto… muéstrame el lugar que solo los inocentes pueden ver!

Latís apunto con su espada aquella montaña… La hora ya había llegado

Por fin estas aquí Latís

Kanoe abre el portal de los sueños –Dijo Latís secamente

Lo siento Latís…

Kanoe alzó las Manos y como por arte de Magia Latís se inmovilizo… Todo intento de moverse era completamente inútil…

¿Que estas haciendo Kanoe?

Que acaso no lo vez… impidiendo que salves a Lucy

¡Libérame ahora mismo Kanoe!

Jajaja lo siento pero no… Falta muy poco tiempo para llevar acabo mi venganza y no permitiré que tú lo arruines

Latís trataba de usar la poca energía que le quedaba… No podía permitir que aquello pasara

-No lo ves Latís –Dijo Kanoe con una sonrisa –Tus esfuerzos son inútiles… El alma de Lucy no saldrá nunca del mundo de los sueños

-¡Guruclef!

Guruclef escucho la voz de Presea llamándolo… Algo andaba mal… salio corriendo de su habitación

¿Qué ocurre Presea?

Es Lucy… -Presea sonaba muy débil –El alma de Lucy… el alma de Lucy se esta debilitando no podré seguir ayudándola por mucho tiempo

-Presea resiste –Guruclef comenzaba a preocuparse –Latís debe de estar próximo a rescatarla… solo un poco más Presea… poco más

Marina lo sentiste –Dijo Una Anaís muy débil

Es… La energía de Lucy se esta debilitando aun más

Será que ella…

Que tontas son -Dijo "Lucy" –No importa lo que hagan… Mi ama ya se a encargado de Encerrar a su querida amiga en el mundo de los sueños

¿¿QUE?

Estas mintiendo –Dijo Marina incrédula

"Ella dice la verdad"

Windom…

"Aun tenemos tiempo"

Ceres… A que te refieres

Los genios parecían tener voluntad propia y los dos sacaron sus espadas

¿Qué hacen? –Marina no se explicaba lo que pasaba

No pueden atacarla –Dijo Anaís que no sabía como impedirlo –Si lo hacen Lucy morirá también

"Guerreras Mágicas… Si Lucy no muere en este momento su alma y la de Rayerth permanecerán por siempre en el mundo de los sueños… es la única forma de liberar su alma"

-No puedo permitirlo –Dijo Marina con lagrimas en lo ojos

Debe haber otra forma… -Anaís sentía un enorme dolor que le oprimía el pecho –Latís fue por ella… debemos confiar

"Marina… Anaís"

Guruclef…

Ceres y Windom dicen la verdad

NO LO AREMOS –Marina y Anaís no querían creer lo que escuchaban

Dejen de decir tonterías niñas cobardes –Dijo "Lucy" –Hablan como si en verdad pudieran derrotarme

"Marina… Anaís… Háganlo por Lucy"

Pero Guruclef…

Latís…

"Si Latís rescata a Lucy se deshará el hechizo y no le pasara nada si matan al clon físico y si no… Al menos el alma de Lucy descansara en paz… Marina Anaís dejen de dudar"

¡Vasta de decir Tonterías!

"Recuerden que estamos con ustedes Guerreras Mágicas"

Ceres…

Windom…

En unos instantes Lucy solo será un recuerdo… Un recuerdo que pronto se desvanecerá

No puedo permitirlo –Una energía desconocida recorría el cuerpo de Latís

-Todos tus intentos son inútiles… Por que no lo vez Latís… ella desaparecerá y tu serás solo mío -Kanoe se acerco a Latís y beso sus labios –Ahora no puedes negarte…

Nuevamente una potente Luz salio del cuerpo de Latís… que era lo que estaba ocurriendo… Latís sabía bien que aquella energía no provenía de el… acaso era Kanoe… Kanoe misma trataba de evitar que… ¿Kanoe lo besara? Que diablos esta pasando…

Si ustedes no me atacan lo are Yo – "Lucy estaba dispuesta a atacar a Marina y Anaís

"Guerreras Mágicas…"

Windom yo…

"No deben acobardarse ahora"

Ceres… nosotras no…

"Marina Anaís no duden… el tiempo se termina y si no lo hacen pronto El alma de Lucy quedara atrapada para siempre"

Guruclef…

El rugir de la cascada de aquel lugar mágico dejo de sonar en aquel momento… Latís estaba paralizado… De pronto El cuerpo de Kanoe se desvaneció cayendo en sus brazos… Las aguas que hace unos instantes caían de la cascada se abrieron como telones de un teatro dando paso a un mágico portal que dejaba ver a una joven pelirroja tirada en el suelo

Es hora Windom… -Los ojos de Anaís luchaban por no derramar ni una sola lagrima

Si es la única salida… Usaremos todas nuestras fuerzas -Marina apretaba fuertemente los ojos como queriendo aprisionar todas aquellas lagrimas que luchaban por Salir

¡Vasta de tonterías! ¡Flechas FUEGO!

¡DRAGON DE AGUA!

¡HURACAN VERDE!

Una gran energía invadió todo Céfiro… Todos en el castillo estaban expectantes… y una pregunta flotaba en el aire ¿Dónde esta Lucy?

_¡¡¡Chacachachan! ¿¿Dónde esta Lucy? Jiji no sabo se me salio del bolsillo… pues que creen… creo que el final esta más cerca de lo que se imaginan… no se… quizás… tal vez… el próximo capitulo… jaja ni yo se pero buen… No olviden dejar su comentario aaaaaaaaaaaaa… y en lo saludos del capitulo pasado olvide saludar a aquellos anónimos que pasan por aquí sin dejar rastro... chicas(o)… (Nos leerán hombres… no creo pero por si las dudas… No hay que ofender a nadie) …Misteriosas(a) vagabundos que andan de historia en historia sin dejar rastro… también ustedes les mando un gran saludo._

_Recuerden que los quiere _

_La linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	16. RECUERDOS

CAPITULO16

RECUERDOS

Una sensación extraña invadía el cuerpo de Lucy… todo aquello era muy extraño… Su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo cubierto por un manto blanco que ella misma sostenía… todo aquel dolor toda aquella tristeza se había desvanecido... era… no sabía como era… solo sabía que se sentía bien… por primera vez su corazón estaba en paz, no había dudas ni dolor solo un hermoso sentimiento acompañada de una calidez extraordinaria… que era toda aquella nada… era como si cayera lentamente no había paredes… ni una base donde caer solo había… nada… "¿Agua?" Los pies de Lucy tocaban un suelo liquido… era como un estanque y ella… ella caminaba sobre las aguas era muy extraño…

"Lucy… Lucy…" El viento parecía llamarla… "Lucy… ¿Ese es mi nombre?" Lucy estaba confundida…

"Monedas… Necesito Monedas…" **Esa niña… ¿Soy yo**? "Toma puedes usar estas… a sido un placer poder observarte Ahora quiero que tu sigas divirtiéndote… No me debes nada" **y esa joven rubia… siento como si la conociera… y esa otra chica…**

"Que bonita es esa chica parece Modelo…" ¿**Porque siento esta sensación tan familiar…? y esa Luz… "**Por favor salven a Céfiro Guerreras Mágicas" **¿Qué esta ocurriendo? **

"Guerreas Mágicas…en el comienzo no entendía el verdadero significado de esa palabra, pero ahora…" **¿Guerreras Mágicas? ** "Lucy… Me alegra que estés aquí" **Marina… pero… como es que se el nombre de esa chica… y ese abrazo… **"Tienes Razón Marina… somos afortunadas de tener a Lucy con nosotras" **¿Por qué dicen eso…? Porque no puedo recordar… por que… **

-Tranquila pequeña niña –Una Hermosa joven de cabellos rubios se acercó a una pequeña niña pelirroja de unos 5 años –No llores más

Es que… Estoy sola… No me gusta estar Sola –La niña comenzó a llorar –Quiero ir a casa

No llores más pequeña –La Hermosa joven de cabellos Rubios se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña, y seco sus lagrimas –No estas sola… acaso no estoy yo contigo… que acaso no acabas de ver el cariño de tus amigas

Mis… amigas

Y no solo ellas… Mira…

"Quisieras decirme que es lo que te pasa…Quisiera saberlo hermana" ¿**El me habla a mí? **"Esta bien Lucy no te forzaré a que me lo digas… Si as decidido resolver tus problemas debes hacer lo que creas más conveniente… Sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado…" **El…**

-Y no solo el Lucy… -Lucy ahora era una niña de unos 9 años

"Presea eres tu… No es un sueño… Realmente estas aquí…" **Yo… ¿La conozco? **"Claro que si… No es ningún sueño Estoy aquí, Junto a ti" **¿Junto a mi?**

**-**Ella esta…

Junto a ti Lucy… Como todos nosotros

Ustedes… -Lucy ahora parecía una niña de 11 años

Y sabes Lucy… Hay alguien más

¿Alguien más?

"Dime guerrera Mágica… Por que estas peleando" "Para limpiar mi conciencia" **¿Mi conciencia? Ese amuleto… **"Mi madre me lo obsequio hace mucho tiempo" **Quien es el… porque siento esto dentro de mi… **"Algún día te protegerá a ti igual que a mi"

Lucy… sabes el te ama

El… Latís –La cabeza de Lucy daba vueltas sin cesar –El es Latís y… Marina Anaís Presea… -El aspecto de Lucy volvía a la normalidad –Y tú… usted es… La Princesa Esmeralda

Hola Lucy

¡Guruclef! –Marina y Anaís entraban al castillo

Anaís –París se dirigía rápidamente hacia la guerrera de cabellos rubios y la abrazo fuertemente –Me tenías muy preocupado Anaís

Paris…

Marina, estas bien –Ascot también abrazaba a Marina

Ascot… Estamos bien no se preocupen –Dijo Marina con voz taciturna Dirigiéndose a Presea, Caldina y Ráfaga

La que nos preocupa en este momento… -Anaís se separo de los brazos del joven príncipe –Ahora nos preocupa Lucy

¿Latís logro rescatarla no es verdad? –Preguntó Marina

Todos se miraban unos a otros pero nadie respondía nada…

Que es lo que ha ocurrido –Anaís miraba desesperada a todos

No se queden callados Respondan –Grito Marina -¿Dónde esta Guruclef?

El debe saber donde esta Lucy –Dijo Anaís

¿Por que nadie responde nada?

Aquí estoy Marina

Guruclef… -a Anaís no le agradaba la mirada de Guruclef

¿Dónde están Latís y Lucy? –Preguntó Marina desesperada

Ellos…

Marina Anaís están bien… -Presea llegaba a donde se encontraban

Estamos bien Presea –Dijo Marina algo exasperada

Presea te vez débil –Dijo Anaís Mirándola con detenimiento –Que te ocurrió

Pues…

Presea tu estabas con Lucy… -Dijo Marina mirando fijamente a Presea –Donde esta… que paso con ella

-Ella… -Antes de poder responde Presea perdió el conocimiento

Ráfaga se acercó rápidamente a auxiliar a Presea y la llevo hacia una habitación del palacio… Marina y Anaís estaban desesperadas (Como ustedes… me imagino jiji) Porque nadie les decía nada todo era mejor que aquella incertidumbre…

Lo mejor será que hablemos en mi habitación –Dijo Guruclef con seriedad caminando sin esperar respuesta de las impacientes chicas, que al ver esto no les quedo más remedio que ir con el

Ya en la habitación…

Ahora si nos dirás que pasa –Dijo Marina seriamente… Anaís solo guardaba silencio

Si… -Dijo Guruclef –Lucy y Latís han desaparecido

"Que es lo que ocurre… Donde estoy "

Latís estaba confundido… no recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido…

Hola Latís –Una pequeña de cabellos negros y un hermoso vestido blanco apareció frente a el

Tu… -Latís ahora era un pequeño niño con traje de caballero

No me digas que ya me olvidaste… -Dijo La pequeña –Vamos Latís siempre tuviste buena memoria

Kanoe…

Te extrañe mucho Latís –Dijo la niña con una gran alegría abrazándolo fuertemente

No entiendo… Porque me siento tan extraño

Tu siempre fuiste extraño Latís

Hay Kanoe si tu eras la que siempre decía cosas raras –Dijo Latís sonriendo –Siento como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde…

¿Desde la promesa?

Si… es muy extraño… pero luces igual

Pues que quieres… Las mujeres nunca envejecemos

Kanoe…

Si, Si ya se a que te refieres… Escucha te sientes así porque ya paso mucho tiempo…

Mucho tiempo…

Mira a horita lo importante es que Rescates a esa niña… -Kanoe señalo con la mano a una joven pelirroja que estaba inconsciente a los en un hermoso jardín a los pies de una Cascada

Y ¿porque debo salvara yo?

Pues porque la quieres tonto

Yo la quiero…

Hay Latís tanto trabajo te dio darte cuenta de eso y ahora lo olvidas tan fácil –Kanoe puso sus manos en la frente de el pequeño Latís

¿Que haces? –Dijo Latís extrañado –Por que me siento tan raro… todo me da vueltas

Es normal en esta dimensión tus poderes disminuyen

Mis poderes… Lucy… Yo vine asta acá por Lucy –Latís recobraba su apariencia normal

Así es Latís

Tu…

No te preocupes por mi… yo estoy bien

Kanoe… as vuelto a ser la misma

¡Claro! –Dijo La pequeña Kanoe sonriendo –Acaso creías que yo era tan débil… cielos en verdad as crecido

Yo…

Vamos apresúrate… Lucy no esperará para siempre

Pero… tu… la promesa…

Promesa… cual promesa… yo ya no la recuerdo

Kanoe…

Bueno, bueno si la recuerdo… pero lo siento mucho… no quiero pasar toda mi vida… bueno toda lo que sea esto contigo así que te libero

yo…

Vamos no pensaras quedarte con una niña de 9 años…

Pero que pasara contigo

Pues… Así como tu dabas tu vida por Lucy… yo la doy por ti…

Tu…

Vamos es lo justo… Creo que he causado muchos problemas… Discúlpame con todos… con Guruclef y todos ellos… Creo que el odio me gano –Dijo la pequeña apenada

Kanoe… -Latís se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña –Gracias… no te preocupes por nada

Adiós Latís –Dijo La niña sonriendo –Sabes Lucy tiene mucha suerte

Después de decir esto la pequeña Kano desapareció

_Perdón pero creo que la historia se extenderá un capitulo más : p… y es que la verdad no se como va a acabar todo esto… y también mil disculpas por la demora pero parece que todos los maestros se pusieron de acuerdo para llenarme de tarea… afortunadamente mañana es sábado así que sin falta les tendré listo el final entre mañana y pasado mañana... no olviden hacerme saber que es lo que piensan y dejarme un Review incluso si no les gusto el capitulo_

_Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou_


	17. El final creo

_**¡¡¡PERDON **POR LA TARDANZA! Pero ya saben la prepa y… bueno pues cosas familiares… pero ya tienen aquí por fin el final _

_**CAPITULO 17**_

_**EL FINAL… (Creo)**_

.-Debe haber algún modo –Decía Marina con desesperación -Lucy no puede…

Ascot abrazaba a Marina que estaba inconsolable, Presea apretaba fuertemente sus ojos para aprisionar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, Caldina ahogaba las lágrimas en el pecho de Ráfaga… y Anaís… Anaís estaba en un rincón de la sala silenciosa con la mirada perdida… no lloraba…

.-Anaís… -Paris se acercó y abrazo fuertemente a la joven rubia –No puedes estar así… te ara mal guardarte todo

.-Yo… -Anaís seguía sin inmutarse –Ella no a muerto Paris –Anaís parecía un robot –Sabes… entrara en cualquier momento y abrazara fuertemente a Marina para que deje de llorar y a Presea también… todos reirán

.-Anaís… Lucy ya no esta con nosotros

.-¡Mentiroso! Ella no puede irse… que aremos Marina y yo sin ella puedes decírmelo –Los ojos de Anaís recobraban vida y por fin de ellos las lágrimas comenzaban a salir –Paris… ella entrara corriendo por esos pasillos y…

Unos pasos se escuchaban en los pasillos del castillo…

.-¡ES LUCY! –Grito Anaís separándose rápidamente de Paris

.-Lucy…

"No corras aun estas débil" Se escucho decir en los pasillos

.-¡HOLA! –Grito fuertemente Una chica pelirroja que entraba precipitadamente a la habitación

.-Lucy…. –Marina no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando -¡Lucy!

.-Marina…

.-Lucy tu…

.-Anaís soy yo –Dijo Lucy sonriendo

¿Es necesario decir el hermoso cuadro que presentaban aquellas tres chicas?… Todos miraban atónitos aún no podían creer que Lucy estuviera ahí… bien… con ellos…. Incluso pensaban que tal vez era un engaño alguna treta de Kanoe… Pero no cabía duda aquellos ojos… aquella sonrisa… solo podían ser de Lucy… sin perder tiempo Caldina Ráfaga, Ascot, Presea… Todos rodeaban a Lucy… Excepto Guruclef…

.-Me alegra que estés bien Lucy –Dijo Guruclef expresando una leve sonrisa

Después de decir esto Guruclef se dio la media vuelta y Salió de la habitación pero… al salir de la habitación

.-Hola Guruclef –Dijo Latís recargado en una pared

.-Latís… tú… pero como

.-Larga historia –Dijo Latís seriamente –Creo que deberías quitar esa cara de pocos amigos… No les gustara nada a la Guerreras Mágicas verte así

.-Estoy bien –Dijo Guruclef mirándolo fijamente –Han sido unos días muy agitados y tu y Lucy tienen una larga historia que contar antes que…

.-¿Antes que qué? Acaso piensas dejarlas ir Guruclef

.-¡Latís Latís! –Primavera llegaba volando a lado de su "Gran amor" –Me tenias muy preocupada no vuelvas a hacer eso… como te atreves a irte solo con esa Lucy

.-Guruclef…

.-Me alegra que estén bien –Dijo Guruclef siguiendo su camino

.-Lucy –Decía Marina intrigada –Como Lograste salir

.-Nosotras pensamos que…

.-Fue… La Princesa Esmeralda

.-¿¿La princesa Esmeralda? –Las chicas no comprendían

.-Sí… fue algo muy extraño… no se exactamente… recuerdo haber estado en el mundo de los sueños pero de pronto una Luz encandécete ilumino todo… y solo recuerdo mucha confusión y la voz de la Princesa Esmeralda y una sensación calida… y de pronto Latís estaba extendiéndome su mano… y Solo recuerdo estar en sus Brazos camino al palacio

.-Y Latís… -Preguntó intrigado Paris

.-Aquí estoy -Dijo Latís entrando en la habitación

.-Pero tu… -Paris estaba sorprendido –entonces…

.-Porque estas tan sorprendido Paris –Preguntó Anaís

.-Lo que pasa es que... Guruclef me contó de una promesa… No es así... eso quiere decir que tu deberías de estar.. Bueno no es que no me ale4gre que estés bien pero…

.-Lo de Kanoe esta solucionado –Dijo Latís secamente saliendo de la habitación

.-¡Por que nunca explicas nada! –Grito Marina a un Latís que ya no estaba

.-Me alegra tanto que estés bien –Dijo Anaís abrazando nuevamente a su amiga

.-Marina… -Dijo Lucy a una Marina distraída -que sucede

.-Yo…

.-Es Guruclef verdad –Dijo Lucy mirándola fijamente

.-Es que… desde que desapareciste el… a estado muy extraño

.-Y por que no vas a hablar con el Marina

.-Yo… es que el día que Kanoe te secuestro… pues hable con el y todo parecía andar bien pero ahora…

.-Marina anímate –Dijo Lucy sonriendo –ve… habla con el… ya veras que todo se solucionará

.-Gracias Lucy –Dijo Marina sonriente –No sabes como te extrañaba

Marina llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Guruclef

.-Puedo pasar –Dijo Tímidamente la chica

.-Pasa Marina

.-Guruclef yo…

.-También te voy a extrañar mucho Marina –La interrumpió Guruclef –Pero También creo que es lo mejor que regresen a su mundo mañana mismo

.-¿¿Mañana? –Marina estaba desconcertada

.-Ve a descansar… creo que es lo que más falta les hace

.-No entiendo… -Dijo Marina con la mirada perdida –Que planeas Guruclef

.-Marina…

.-Te dije lo que siento Guruclef… Te lo dije… y pensé…

.-yo no… Marina… malinterpretaste

.-¿Malinterpreté? –Dijo Marina incrédula –Guruclef ibas a besarme, o me equivoco… que es lo que ocurre… Trato… en verdad trato de entender pero no lo consigo… que fue lo que cambió, que cambió Guruclef…

.-Marina cambio que… No lo sé –Dijo Guruclef mirando al suelo

.-¿No lo sabes? Eso es lo mejor que me puedes decir… -Lagrimas salían de los ojos de Marina –Creo que después de todo si malinterpreté las cosas –Al decir esto Marina salio corriendo de aquella habitación

Guruclef sabía que aquello era lo mejor…

.-Creo que tus intentos por no hacerla sufrir… -Presea estaba en la entrada de la habitación –…No están dando muy buenos resultados Guruclef

Guruclef solo agacho la mirada

.-Porque no le dices que la amas… que es lo que estas esperando

.-Presea no entiendes

.-Entender que Guruclef… Que la amas y no se lo dices por no hacerla sufrir… creo que no te esta funcionando puesto que la acabo de ver salir llorando

.-¡Se ira mañana! De que servirá que le diga lo que siento

.-Como sabes que ella se quiere ir

.-Aya tiene su vida!

.-Déjala elegir!

.-¿Por qué discuten? –Pregunto Lucy que entraba en la habitación

.-No, no discutimos Lucy –Dijo Presea sonriendo y abandonando la habitación

.-¿Guruclef donde estabas? Creí que te alegraría verme –Dijo Lucy

.-Claro que me alegra verte –Dijo Guruclef acercándose a la pelirroja –Nos tenías muy preocupados… aunque aun no me explico como logró salir con vida Latís

.-Ni yo lo sé… no a hablado mucho conmigo desde que salimos de aquel lugar –Dijo Lucy agachando la mirada

.-No pongas esa cara Lucy… -Dijo Guruclef –Recuerda siempre debes sonreír

.-Es cierto –Dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa –Dime Guruclef.. Ya hablo Marina contigo

.-Marina… -Guruclef se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalada a Lucy

.-Que es lo que esta pasando entre ustedes Guruclef…

.-Nada Lucy… tu no te preocupes todo se solucionará… por ahora debes descansar ya que mañana será tiempo de que regresen al mundo místico

.-¿¿Mañana? –Lucy estaba sorprendida -¿Tan pronto?

.-Será lo mejor Lucy

.-Pero Guruclef…

.-Vamos ve a descansar debes estar muy cansada

.-yo… -Lucy ya no podía decir nada

No le quedo más remedio que salir de aquella habitación… mañana… no podía ser que tuvieran que marcharse ya… no quería separarse de aquellas personas… y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo… además tenía tantas cosas que platicar con el… que no creía que tan poco tiempo fuera suficiente

.-Dime mi querida Anaís… –Dijo Paris mientras se detenían frente a la habitación de Anaís (Creo que después de todo Guruclef tenía razón y se encontraban muy cansadas) -… ¿Me quieres?

.-París –Dijo Anaís entre apenada y confundida

.-Vamos Anaís –Paris la tomo de las manos –Tu y yo sabemos lo que siento por ti pero… que sientes tu por mi ¿Me quieres?

Anaís serró los ojos y negó con la cabeza

.-¿No?

Paris estaba confundido… esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta o evasiva pero no una negativa

.-No Paris no te quiero –Prosiguió Anaís Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Paris –Mucho más que eso…Te amo

.-Ya me habías asustado Anaís –Dijo Paris sonriendo y tomándola del rostro le dio un tierno beso… y su mirada cambio –Te voy a extrañar mucho mi querida Anaís

.-Paris… -Anaís había tratado de no pensar en su próxima partida –No importa si me quedo o me marcho… No importa cuanto tiempo pase… ni si nunca nos volvemos a ver… Siempre estarás en mi corazón Paris… Siempre –Anaís se dio la media vuelta y entro a su habitación

Lucy caminaba sin rumbo… sabía que ya era de noche y aunque se encontraba cansada también sabía que por mas que tratara dormir no lo lograría… Tal vez debería de ir a buscar a Latís… pero a donde… ¿a su habitación?... era extraño pero no sabía donde quedaba la habitación de Latís… nunca había estado aya… tal vez en la sala de la fuente…

.-Deberías de estar descansando Lucy

.-Latís… -Las mejillas de Lucy estaban coloradas por la sorpresa

.-acaso estabas buscándome –Dijo Latís mirando la reacción de Lucy

.-Yo… -Lucy no sabia que decir… creo que no estaba sicológicamente preparada para encontrárselo tan de repente

.-No te preocupes… se bien que necesitamos hablar

.-Yo…

.-Quieres ir a la sala de la fuente

.-Si… -Contesto tímidamente Lucy

Al llegar…

.-Sabes… Lira vino al castillo

.-¿Lira? A si… aquella niña… Me hubiera gustado verla… ¿Cómo esta?

.-Bien…

.-Latís tú… Tú amabas a Kanoe ¿Verdad?

.-Si Lucy… Aunque era yo muy pequeño despertó en mí sentimientos muy fuertes y ella me amaba

.-Lo se –Dijo Lucy agachando la cabeza

.-Sabes… ella dio su vida para que yo no perdiera la mía cuando cruce el portal de los sueños

.-Pero… ¿Cómo?

.-No lo sé… creo que cuando fue expulsada de Céfiro un sentimiento de rencor quedo en su corazón, y cuando Esmeralda murió ese rencor se convirtió en odio y esos sentimientos se apoderaron de su alma… aunque…

.-El amor por ti quedo intacto… Por eso cuando vio que a ti también te estaba poniendo en peligro… decidió abandonar todo por salvarte…¿No es así?

Latís asintió con la cabeza

.-Lamento… -Lucy bajo la mirada –Lamento haberte puesto en peligro yo… cuando supe que tendrías que morir para salvarme y… yo nunca quise que…

.-Lo único que importa… –Latís abrazo tiernamente a Lucy -…Es que estas nuevamente aquí… a salvo y conmigo

.-Latís… -Lucy respondió aquel abrazo…

El mundo pareció detenerse solo para ellos dos… todo parecía perfecto… pero… aquello estaba lejos de ser perfecto…

.-Latís… -Lucy se separo de el –yo… nosotras… nos marcharemos mañana

.-Lo sé… -Dijo Latís

.-Que pasara con nosotros Latís

.-no lo sé… -Dijo Latís –Quisiera pedirte que te quedes aquí conmigo pero… no lo are

.-Latís…

.-Esta es una decisión que debes tomar tu… y Marina y Anaís… y nadie puede influir en su decisión…

.-Te amo Latís –Dijo Lucy mirándolo fijamente

.-Te amo Lucy…

.-Es hora de regresar a casa –Dijo Lucy a Marina y Anaís mientras acababan de tomar su desayuno en un comedor sorpresivamente solo

.-Lo sé –Dijo Anaís –Pensé que estaríamos todos juntos… Donde estarán todos

.-Lo sé es extraño –Dijo Lucy –Marina…

.-Estoy bien… no se preocupen –Trató de sonreír

.-Guerreras Mágicas… -Guruclef entraba en el comedor –Es hora

.-Lo sabemos Guruclef

Los cuatro se dirigieron fuera del castillo y al llegar ahí…

.-¡LAS EXTRAÑAREMOS MUCHO CHICAS! –Dijeron todos al verlas llegar

.-No se vallan a olvidar de nosotros heee

.-Claro que no Caldina –Contesto Marina

.-Cuídense mucho chicas –Dijo Presea sonriendo

.-¡Lucy! –Una pequeña niña corría rápidamente con un ramo de flores en su mano

.-Lira…

.-Que bueno que estas bien –Dijo La niña agitada –No pensabas irte sin despedirte verdad…

.-Claro que no Lira –Dijo Sonriendo Lucy

.-Ten –Dijo La niña estirando la mano para entregarle las flores –Cuídate mucho Lucy

.-Gracias Lira

.-Vendrás a visitarme ¿verdad?

.-Yo… -Lucy no sabía que contestar… ni ella misma sabía si algún día regresaría

.-Claro que regresará Lira –Dijo Latís –Ten fe y verás que muy pronto vendrá a visitarnos… ¿No es así Lucy?

.-Sí –Dijo Lucy contenta –Claro que regresaré Lira

.-¡Que bien! –Dijo La niña contenta –Bueno me voy… cuídate mucho Lucy y regresa pronto

.-Adiós Lira

.-Te voy a extrañar mucho Marina –Dijo Ascot

.-Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho Ascot –Marina lo abrazo –Gracias por todo Ascot

.-Cuídense mucho chicas –Dijo Ráfaga

.-Lo aremos Ráfaga

.-Adiós Guerreras Mágicas –Dijo Paris –No me olvides mi querida Anaís

.-Jamás París –Dijo La chica tímidamente

Y con la misma timidez se acerco al príncipe besándolo en los labios tiernamente ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos al ver el valor tan inesperado en la tímida chica

.-Gracias por todo Guruclef –Dijo Lucy –Te extrañaremos mucho

.-Si Guruclef… -Dijo Anaís –Te extrañaremos mucho, gracias por todo

Marina seguía silenciosa

.-Adiós Latís –Dijo Lucy mirando a Latís fijamente… se animaría ella a seguir el ejemplo de la valiente Anaís

Pero Latís se adelanto a los pensamientos de la pelirroja… se acerco a ella y la abrazo

.-Cuando nos besemos por primera vez… -Le susurro Latís al oído -…No será por que nos estamos terminando sino porque estaremos empezando

Latís se separo de Lucy y esta le respondió con una gran sonrisa

.-Te extrañare mucho Latís

.-Y yo a ti Lucy

.-Estamos Listas –Dijeron Lucy y Anaís con voces que estaban lejos de sonar alegres

.-Tómense de las manos –Les indico Guruclef

Las chicas se limitaron a obedecer, Guruclef levanto su vaculo… un aire muy potente comenzó a llenar el lugar, y en le pensamiento de nuestras Guerreras Mágicas había algo en común…

"No quiero dejarlos… no quiero abandonar Céfiro" pensaba Anaís

"Porque justo ahora que hay paz tenemos que marcharnos… no quiero estar lejos de el" pensaba Lucy

"Sé que me quiere… pero por que lo niega por que…"

Una fuerte energía recorría el cuerpo de las tres chicas cuando…

.-¡NO QUIERO IRME! –Grito Marina

Una enorme Luz salio del cuerpo de las tres chicas…

.-Hola mis guerreras Mágicas… -Esa vos es de…

.-¡Princesa Esmeralda! –Las tres chicas estaban confundidas… No sabían ni siquiera en donde estaban

.-Usted… esta viva… -Pregunto intrigada Lucy

.-No… esto es la esencia que queda de mi

.-Su esencia…

.-Estoy aquí para devolverles un poco de todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mi

.-¿Nosotras?

La princesa Esmeralda les entrego tres hermosos collares a cada una con una piedra hermosa del color de sus poderes…

.-Esto les servirá como una llave entre su mundo y el nuestro

.-Eso quiere decir que… -Las chicas no lo podían creer

.-Espero sean muy felices mis Guerreras Mágicas

.-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! Despierta –Decía Latís mientras movía a la pelirroja

.-¡Anaís! Anaís! Vamos no me asustes de esta manera –Decía Paris

.-¡Marina! ¡Marina! –Ascot y Guruclef no paraban de llamarla

Las chicas comenzaron a entreabrir sus ojos

.-Chicas… ¿Qué paso nos tenían muy preocupados?

.-¿No estamos en Tokio verdad? –Dijo Anaís mirando a Paris

.-No algo salio mal –Contesto este

Las tres chicas buscaron en su pecho y…

.-No fue un sueño –Dijo emocionada Marina

.-Fue real –Grito Lucy con emoción

.-¡No tendremos que marcharnos para siempre! –Gritaron las tres

.-¿Qué? –Los demás no entendían que pasaba

.-Podremos volver cuando queramos –Grito nuevamente Lucy besando repentinamente a Latís

.-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Paris sorprendido -¿Pero y sus familias?

.-Los collares nos ayudarán a volver a nuestro mundo cuando queramos… eso quiere decir que podremos ir y venir cuantas beses queramos

.-¡Eso es genial!

.-Pero… -Guruclef era el único que no sonreía

.-Lo siento… –Dijo Marina sonriendo y un poco sonrojada por verse entre los brazos de Guruclef que aun la sostenía -…Pero creo que no podrás desacerté tan fácilmente de mi

.-Marina yo…

.-Vasta –Dijo Marina –Deja de culparte… Nada de lo que nos a pasado es tu culpa, quizá al principio… el motivo por el que queríamos ser Guerreras Mágicas fue por que tu no lo pediste… pero luego eso cambio… estamos aquí por que queremos… defendemos a Céfiro por que queremos no puedes culparte Guruclef… Te amo demasiado como… -Marina cayó en la cuenta de que todos estaban escuchando sus palabras así que se precipito a bajar la voz apenada -…como para permitir que… que eso nos separe

.-Te amo Marina –Dijo Guruclef… con las mejillas mas rojas que nunca y besando tiernamente a su amada

.-¡Por fin! –Dijo Caldina –ya nos merecíamos un final feliz

.-¿Final? –Dijo Lucy mirando a sus amigas

.-¡PERO SI ESTO ES EL COMIENZO!

_Que tal… los decepcione… bien en verdad estoy nerviosa… pero bueno esto fue lo que me salio y pues espero que mínimo a una de ustedes les aya gustado… Recuerden dejar su comentario… no importa que tan malo sea : P (Bien no muy malo porfisss!) Espero verlas pronto con una nueva historia… aunque quiza no sea muy pronto… digamos que a mi mamá no le agrada mucho esto pero bueno… tratare de seguir a pesar de eso _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


End file.
